The Guardians
by imodz03
Summary: What would you say if you found out Hagrid was far more powerful than anyone ever realised because of his unique heritage. Being a descendant of the true giants makes Hagrid a Guardian and he takes it upon himself to raise Harry and prepare him for his inevitable encounter with Voldemort. powerful Harry/mild Dumbledore bashing/influences from percy jackson/skulduggery pleasant
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so i've been reading fanfics for a while now and i'm usually not a very creative person but I started having ideas for one so I thought I would give it a go. Usual disclaimers all characters' from the original books do not belong to me.**

The Guardians

Rubeus Hagrid was an impatient man by nature, he would much rather be out in the forests with the beasts that roamed there. Rituals, runic rituals even more so were time consuming affairs despite their effectiveness, grumbling under his breath as he pushed his magic into the last rune in the circle. He sighed as the circle pulsed and disappeared, he took a step back he looked up at the walls of the old castle that had long been his home. He had put a lot of work into the protection of his home so that James and Lily would be safe there from that fool Riddle, "Shit" he muttered under his breath as ear splitting shriek rocked the walls of the castle.

Quickly he shadow walked up to his office, as he walked out of the shadows in the corner of his office besides Farax's perch, "quickly Rubeus, he's at the house" Hagrid turned around and quickly strode into the centre of the office and summoned his great sword to his hand. As he was about to Flash to the quaint cottage in Godrics hollow that the Potters' were living in, he hesitated wondering whether he should apply his glamour so that anyone would recognise him, muttering under his breath his appearance warped to the unkempt caveman like appearance that people associated with him. His appearance taken care of he gathered his magic, enough to pierce the veil and he disappeared in a column of light.

As he appeared in a burst of light he lit up the entire street that the Potters' lived on, he didn't care a part of the glamour he used hid him from muggle sight it had to at the size he was. He cursed under his breath travel between the realms was never as precise as within them and he had landed down the street. He started sprinting down the Street his large legs covering the ground faster than any Olympic sprinter that had ever competed, he was aware that he had knocked down a street lamp as he took off but he had to get to the house.

When he was 20 metres away from the ward boundary he saw a flash of green from window at the front of the house, he slowed as he saw that then he scolded himself mentally and keep sprinting. That's when he bounced off the wards, they threw him a good distance away, rumbling under his breath he started muttering a spell that would allow him to see the wards and what was stopping him from getting through. Then he noticed a ward stopping anyone apart from Riddle getting through, "if I ever get my hands on that bastard Dumbledore I'll kill him" he muttered under his breath as he started to channel his magic into fingertips. He forced his fingers into magical energy of the wards and prepared to rip them down, the top floor of the house exploded the shockwave knocked him off his feet and smashed him into the floor. He tried to keep his eyes open and pull himself back to his feet but unconsciousness claimed him.

Hagrid started to come around he was aware of someone yelling "Hagrid, Hagrid!", 'who's yelling my name, I know that voice' he opened his eyes to see Sirius Black standing over him, the next thing that hit him was the magic rolling off him in waves, wondering what had him so upset Hagrid sat up then he remembered "James and Lily" he cried out "Sirius. James and Lily where are they?" Sirius looked at him his eyes gleaming with tears "I can't get past the wards Hagrid". Sirius helped pull him to his feet "What do we do? We need Dumbledore" "No we don't, he does not need to be here right now". Pushing Sirius aside Hagrid walked towards the house his fingers glowing with the amount of magic pulsing in them, once he got to the wards he ripped them down without hesitation. He strode up the garden path and all but ripped the front door off its hinges, by this point Sirius had caught up with him. Hagrid started muttering a spell under his breath as Sirius made his way into the house, once he had finished the spell he shrunk down to about 7 feet tall rather than his usual 12. He stooped over and made his way up the stairs after Sirius, around the corner he found Sirius weeping over James' corpse, he stopped a lump forming in his throat, put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and continued walking up the stairs.

As he pushed open the door that he knew was young Harry's bedroom, he knew a great evil had been done here you could feel it in the air, it was palpable pushing the door the rest of the way open he took in the room. The ceiling and walls had been completely blown away and the entire room was covered in brick dust, he saw Lily laying on the floor his heart shattered into pieces. He tore his gaze away from the young woman who was like a daughter to him, he walked over to the crib steeling himself for the worse. When he looked in to the crib the giant of a man collapsed crying over the edge of the crib because looking up at him with emerald green eyes was Harry. "Sirius!" he yelled "Harry is in here, he's still alive" he managed to choke out, Sirius burst in to the room almost immediately he stalled as he saw Lily then he strode across the room and lifted his godson from his crib.

As he watched Sirius hold Harry he thought to himself "what do we do now? I'll stick with the plan, but what about Sirius? He'll have to come as well he should flourish on the other side and he can help raise Harry". Wiping the tears from his eyes he pulled himself to his feet, "Sirius" he said "we need to go it's not safe for us to stay here"

Sirius looked up at him and replied "what do we do? James and Lily are dead. We need to go to Dumbledore"

Hagrid sighed "There are some things that you need to know Sirius, but I can't tell you here. What I will tell you now is Dumbledore is part of the reason that James and Lily died tonight so you need to come with me now"

Sirius stared at him with a blank expression, for a moment Hagrid thought he would have to carry him out of there then Sirius face grew angry and the magic started to radiate off him "that bastard" he spat "I'm going to kill him".

"No Sirius, Harry has to be our priority now. Let's go we'll get our own back in time"

Sirius looked like he was about to argue but Hagrid raised his hand "Sirius, this is not up for discussion let's go" Hagrid turned around and lifted Lily into his arms then walked out the door. As he walked down the stairs he lifted James up as well carrying the couple in his arms, he walked out the front door and his body grew back to its regular size. Sirius stepped up beside him "Where to now?" he asked, Hagrid shifted James and Lily to one arm and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder and they disappeared in a beam of light.

Albus Dumbledore was angry, he was fuming as he paced his office shaking the room with the amount of magic he was radiating. The cause for his anger was Rubeus Hagrid of all people, "What was that beam of light that took him away?" he muttered to himself as he passed by his desk again "what will I do now? All my plans rested on the boy and where is Sirius Black he was supposed to be blamed for this". He finally stopped pacing and sat in his throne, none of the three could be located through any magic that he knew of, he pulled out some parchment so that he could start forming new plans.


	2. Proper Introductions

**Anarion87 glad you enjoyed it so far hopefully i keep it up.**

 **Go Outside thank you for your kind words I thought you could have some fun with Hagrid I mean he is half giant.**

 **As for the story this chapter might be a little slow but it's quite a lot of setup for the rest of the story. I don't know how often I will update but it will hopefully be at least once a week. Enjoy**

 **Proper introductions**

Hagrid sighed as he stared out over the grounds, how had things gone so badly wrong? just yesterday he was finishing the new wards for the castle so that he could bring James and Lily there to be safe. Now, now they were dead killed by that moron prancing around trying to be a dark lord, the only consolation was that Harry had survived the terrible affair.

Sighing again he moved across to Farax's perch and running his hands through the magnificent phoenix's plumage and wondering what he should do now. "First things first I need to explain to Sirius what is going on" says Hagrid "that should be a fun history lesson for the boy" Farax looked up at him "yea I don't envy that task from what I've heard of him" replied Farax.

"Where do I begin?" Hagrid muses aloud, muttering his glamour spell he morphs back into the appearance Sirius will recognise. Chuckling under his breath "I should really enchant something to do that for me", taking a moment to gather his thought's the room seems to darken as the shadows stretch toward Hagrid and he disappears.

Hagrid steps out of the shadows in the corner of the tower and he stops to smile, Sirius hasn't noticed his sudden appearance and was currently pacing back and forth in front of window with Harry in his arms. Harry was staring up at his godfather with more trust than Hagrid had ever believed an infant to be capable of and it was Harry who saw him first and he looked directly at him and started shaking his tiny fists. That of course got Sirius attention who then turned around "Hagrid" he said as he walked across the room and handed Harry up to him "I think you have some explaining to do, I know that this is Hogwarts".

Hagrid chuckled "Technically it is, but at the same time it isn't. If we go by your definition we are in Hogwarts, more specifically Ravenclaw tower, but tell me what you know about the veil in the Department of Mysteries?"

Sirius looked at him with some confusion "You mean the one they used to use to sentence people to death?"

Hagrid waved his hand and enlarged a particularly comfortable looking armchair as he settled himself he began to talk "Yes, that is the one what a lot of people don't know is there is another realm sitting alongside your own. Years ago, before the time of Merlin even the greatest wizards of the time discovered this and attempted to create a portal to this realm. However, something went wrong and the portal they created lead to a place no one but death may travel freely, the thing was they thought they had succeeded and being the greedy men that they were they argue over who would cross first."

Sirius looked at him as though he was crazy and went to speak, Hagrid raised his hand "Sirius, this would be far easier if you allow me to finish explaining first. Arguing over their importance and who had the most right to cross first it was finally agreed that one of the men, a twin with a mysterious connection to his brother that allowed them to feel what the other was feeling. The time came and the brother stepped up to the portal as he reached his hand toward the portal, the moment his hand made contact all who were gathered knew something was wrong. The man who had touched the veil died instantly and the veil pulled his body in where it disappeared from view then his twin also died where he stood." Pausing to gather his thoughts Hagrid also shifted Harry in to a more comfortable position as he had fallen asleep.

Taking a deep breath Hagrid continued "After that the true purpose of the veil was hidden and the tale of this realm fell in to obscurity, centuries later the Council of Wizards' was formed and the veil began its history as a death sentence. What you need to know about this place Sirius is that it reflects the other realm, places that are truly magical exist in both. That is how we are both in Hogwarts and not in Hogwarts most magical institutions even ones that no longer exist such as the library of Alexandria. The other important thing to note is that time progresses differently here, here time goes half as fast as the other realm but your body ages as though you're in your native realm. This means that for every two years here you only age one"

Sometime in the middle of his explanation Sirius had sat down and now he looked as though someone had flicked a switch off in his brain, after several minutes he looked up at Hagrid again and asked "What is this place Hagrid? Does it have a name?".

Hagrid replied "the name of this place is Olympus or Asgard or even Camelot, it has many names depending on who you ask but to really answer it I must ask you what you know about giants"

Sirius looked at him slightly funny at the answer he had received "Giants? They're big obviously, extremely magic resistant and sorry if I offend you pretty stupid… they are also pretty aggressive"

Hagrid nodded "What if I told you that wasn't right and that giants had been made that way. This realm whatever name you choose to call it, was the giants true home before they were betrayed and turned into what they are today. I'm not sure how much you understand about magical cores I imagine you would know some, however if giants are usually at least 20 feet tall it would be safe to assume that their magical cores are very large?" Sirius nodded. Hagrid continued his explanation "so before their magical cores were crippled the giants were the most powerful magical beings to exist and they built their utopia. The giants could travel between realms and they did so very often and over time they taught the earliest magic users how to harness their magic. The giants were great friends to all who they encountered but due to their size and their power they were revered as gods, if you look at old civilizations they're gods are based on the true giants."

Sirius looked at him in utter disbelief "So your telling me people used to worship giants? And that they come from some magical land? Sorry if it takes me a while to absorb that" he stated. Hagrid merely smiled sadly and replied "don't worry Sirius it took me a while to process it as well, but I promise you I am telling the truth"

After a while Sirius asked "So what happened? How did they get betrayed?"

Hagrid rose to his feet and walked across the room and laid Harry in his crib, once he had made sure he was settled he sat down on the floor with his back resting against the crib.

"Once the council of wizards had been truly established and they started trying to categorise magic as light or dark, Merlin had as always been hiding in the background. Some of the council started to see the giants as a threat the Peverell brothers tried furiously to defend them but the others went behind their backs, they began to cripple the giants' magical cores and they made sure it would be passed down to their children. What no one realised was that by crippling the magical cores of the giants they turned them into the giants we know today. The remaining giants decided they needed to return to their own realm so banding together the remaining giants, Merlin and the youngest Peverell brother created a ritual that clear the giants from everyone's memory worldwide."

Hagrid looked like he was going to cry "What none of the magicians knew was that the giants hadn't told them the full truth, once the ritual was complete 18 of the giants' magic was transferred in to the two of them and the giants' died. One of the surviving giants returned here and the other went into hiding. This is why the Potter line descended from that brother have always been very powerful wizards"

Sirius looked at him as though he didn't know what to say eventually he asked "Where do you fit in to all of this Hagrid?"

Hagrid sighed and let his glamour drop though he laughed at Sirius's face as it dropped, he figured it was quite a change from a scruffy caveman appearance. Instead of his usual 11" 6' he now stood at a solid 12", instead of being puffy looking he know stood well-muscled and athletic looking, like a giant Spartan. Instead of his wild hair and beard he was clean shaven and had a strong jawline with short hair, the final major difference was instead of wearing a giant overcoat he now wore what looked like a cross between a tailored suit and battle armour.

Hagrid smiled at him "my name is Rubeus Hagrid and I'm the closest being to a true giant born in over a millennium. I am half human and half giant, but my mum was a very civil giant and not quite as aggressive as most, she was almost a throwback to how giants used to be just without magic. Due to the mixing of giant and magical blood I became the closest thing to the true giants so I inherited the role of guardian of this realm".


	3. Educating Sirius

**Usual disclaimers all characters' from the original books do not belong to me.**

Educating Sirius

Sirius grunted pushing his magic into the ball of fire he held in his right hand, as it grew he stretched it out in to a staff using his left hand. Panting and dripping with sweat he looked over to Hagrid who nodded approvingly, Sirius switched his grip on the column of twisting fire and threw it at the training dummy. When the fire impacted it completely incinerated the dummy, when he saw that he had done it Sirius collapsed to his knees exhausted.

Hagrid watched as Sirius dropped to his knees very proud of the progress he has made in the last few months, once he got his mind around his ability to use wandless magic he had progressed very rapidly. "Very good Sirius, you're getting the hang of using the elements" Hagrid stated as he walked over and helped Sirius to his feet "Some more practise with fire then we can move on to shadow"

Sirius smiled up at him "time for sword practise then?" he asked, Hagrid merely waved his hand and the training dummies leapt into action. Sirius summoned his sword to his hand and backed away from the nearest dummy to create some separation and room to manoeuvre. Settling on his plan of action Sirius dashed at the closest dummy, dodging its sword that was moving faster than most people could see, Sirius twisting around he cut the dummy in half.

He twisted just in time to parry a huge blow from the next dummy as the third charged his blindside, fortunately his enhanced hearing made up for that. He dropped to his knee as the dummy raised its sword and flipped it over him in to the second dummy and drove his sword through the pair. Channelling his magic through his arms and legs he charged the remaining three dummies and decapitated them faster than they could react. The six dummies defeated he bent over and rested his hands on his knees panting.

Hagrid was impressed Sirius's ability to enhance himself using magic, it was something he seemed to have a great natural affinity for "Sirius, go and spend some time with Harry we will have your lessons tonight instead of now" Sirius merely nodded his head and walked back into the castle. Hagrid merely chuckled and wondered off into the forest.

Pushing open the door to the tower Sirius wasn't surprised to see the contents of the room floating around, the normal accidental magic associated with children had always been strong but coming here had amplified it even more. What did surprise Sirius was that Harry was also floating around the room with his toys, instead of panicking Sirius calmly strolled over to where Harry was currently floating upside down and plucked him out of the air. Looking at Harry, Sirius realised that his little emerald eyes were glowing "odd" he thought "I'll have to ask Hagrid about that".

Settling himself into his favourite armchair he made sure Harry was comfortable on his lap before he lifted the book on wards that he was reading, before long Harry had fallen asleep and Sirius nodded off not long after him.

Hagrid had a problem, Harry had a tiny piece of Voldemorts soul in the scar on his forehead, he had known of course that Tom had been creating horcruxes but just how unstable was he that a part had fractured unintentionally. He didn't know what effect it could have on Harry either, could it influence him? Or would Harry's soul and magic consume the piece? He needed to remove the soul piece from him that much was sure, "Farax?" he asked "What do you think of the soul piece inside of Harry?"

The phoenix looked at him for a moment before he replied "I don't think you need to worry about it Rubeus, Harry is already consuming it slowly. He is very powerful I can feel him from across the school and he is only one and a half, between being naturally powerful and that being amplified by being here his magic is slowly absorbing Riddle's fragment"

Hagrid was shocked he took a moment to concentrate on Harry and to his amazement Farax was right "How will absorbing the soul piece affect him?" he asked

Farax answered calmly "I don't think it will overly affect him, if it has any effect the boy may be slightly darker but given that you are raising him I don't think that's much of an issue" once he was done speaking Farax flew out the window to go hunting.

Hagrid sighed, so he didn't have to worry about the soul fragment contained within Harry because Harry was dealing with it himself "Incredible" he thought "That boy is going to be a force to be reckoned with by time he was of Hogwarts age". Hagrid sat down at his desk to begin preparing for Sirius's lesson.

Hagrid was just admiring the grounds surrounding the castle when he heard a knock at his door, he smiled no matter how many times he told Sirius to just walk in he would always knock. In his mind, it was still the headmaster's office and that would probably take a while to change "come in" he yelled. Sirius opened the door and walked in, carrying Harry on his hip.

He walked across the room and handed Harry to the fire Gollum that had grown to be Harry's favourite during these lessons. The first-time Harry had crawled over to the Gollum both Hagrid and Sirius had both panicked, yet when the Gollum picked him up they were both shocked to find that it didn't burn Harry at all.

"I'm still not used to that" stated Sirius as he sat down at the desk.

"I know, his ability with fire is going to be immense if that's what his natural affinity is like now" Hagrid replied as he took the immense seat facing Sirius.

"Today we are going to be talking about magical cores and magical development, first off what do you know about magical cores?" Hagrid asked.

"All I know about them is that some have larger ones than others and that they are what give us our magical abilities. But I know there are other aspects to it like peoples' affinities and their magical control" Sirius replied.

Hagrid nodded in agreement "Very good, you know more than I expected. We will start with just the core, firstly you're correct in saying that they come in a variety of sizes basically this is how much magical energy you can expend. The size of your core can be increased over time if you train it, think of it like a muscle it can be trained like muggle bodybuilders train their bodies. Next we move onto what the core contains and produces, your magic. This is where we need to get into potency or some people call it density, effectively this is how much of your magic you need to use to perform a spell. So, if your magic is more potent than mine less of it will be used in a spell but if you were to put the same amount of magic into it as me then the spell would be more powerful." Hagrid paused at this point to allow Sirius to ask any questions.

After a minute Sirius spoke up "Is there any way improve your magical potency?"

Hagrid replied "Not really, there are few ways but not any that are readily available for you. Generally, it is what you are born with however if you use it enough between your magical majorities it can increase then. Another way is if you absorb some other form of magic or receive some form of blessing from a magical beast and that is unbelievably rare trust me."

Sirius looked intrigued at this so Hagrid gave him a moment to gather his thoughts before he asked his question. "okay I think I'm following you for the most part, everyone can store so much energy and each person will have a different potency which effects how much magic it requires for them to cast a spell, but what are magical majorities?" he asked.

"Well magical majorities are important points of development in a person's magical abilities, majorities usually occur at someone's 11th, 15th, 17th and 21st birthday or near to those dates. Usually for most people the size of their core just increases in size, however if said person has trained a lot or their control over their magic is good enough sometimes the potency can increase but this generally isn't a great amount. your majorities usually help to increase your control over your magic as well which is why you can cast more complex spell more easily as you get older. Your first majority at 11 is why you start your formal magical education at that age, however children can use magic before this age as you've seen" Hagrid answered as the Gollum bought Harry over to him.

"After the capacity of your core and the potency of your magic, you then come to your affinities. Most of wizarding kind that know anything about cores don't realise that people have two kinds of affinity, firstly you have area's where you have a lot of potential for example battle magic, some people even are more specific about offensive or defensive types these are the affinities that wizards remember. The next category is a person's elemental affinity so fire, earth etc. however this extends to lightning and a few other obscure ones, while most people are born with only one affinity it isn't uncommon to find those aligned with two or even three elements, there are however some rare magical beings aligned to four or more. We know for example Harry definitely has a strong affinity for fire." Hagrid states as he summons small jolts of electricity dancing between his fingers to demonstrate.

"What you need to remember is that a natural affinity for something does not automatically make you a master it is something you still need to work on it, you will just improve much faster than you would otherwise. Likewise, not having an affinity for something does not prevent you studying it and working hard to master it anyway. However, I think I have dropped enough on you for today" Hagrid finished as he banished the electricity from between his fingers.

Sirius looked up from the notebook he had been scribbling furiously into and sighed, debating whether he should tell Hagrid that Harry had been floating when he walked into the room. Steeling himself he started talking "Hagrid, when I walked back into the tower after our combat training earlier Harry was floating through the air along with his toys and his eyes were glowing the same colour as the killing curse."

Hagrid was shocked to say the least an infant powerful enough for their eyes to glow let alone defy gravity. He sighed "tonight could be a long night" he muttered under his breath, "There is something I need to tell you about Harry's scar Sirius, you'd better get comfortable".

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter from this point there will probably be time skips showing various stages of Harrys childhood.**


	4. Learning about Harry

**Learning about Harry**

 **8 years later – Day of Harry's fifth birthday**

"Harry! Where are you?" Hagrid yelled as he strolled through the giant hallways of Hogwarts, he and Sirius had been looking for Harry for about an hour now. He turned around and saw a big shaggy dog running towards him and skid to a stop transforming back into Sirius as it skidded. "He's not in the forest and he hasn't left the grounds, he still shows up on the wards" Sirius gasps out as he skids to a stop.

Hagrid pauses so he wasn't in the castle or the forest yet he hadn't left the ground of the castle, Hagrid was contemplating where a five year old child could hide when Sirius stiffened. "Hagrid… the dragons, it's the only place we've told him not to go" Sirius whispered as he transformed into Padfoot taking off at a run.

Hagrid broke into an all-out sprint to keep up with Sirius in his dog form, the years of training that Sirius had gone through had turned him into a great warrior and arguably a phenomenal athlete, which was enhanced in his dog form. As they passed into the entrance hall of castle Padfoot barked and spell fire shot out of his muzzle and blasted the door open so that they didn't even break stride, Hagrid would have to ask him about that later. As far as he was aware you couldn't cast in your animagus form.

Storming across the open ground towards the ravine where a nesting mother dragons' eggs had recently hatched Hagrid was forcing his panic down, while Harry seemed immune to fire the dragon could still bit or scratch him. Reaching the edge of the ravine Sirius immediately transformed back and jumped down creating a pillow of air beneath him to slow his fall, as they landed they both walked into the cave expecting the worst.

Once they rounded the corner of the cave they saw a sight that would stay with them until their dying day, the mother dragon was curled up watching Harry wrestling and playing with her hatchling. One of the young dragons who was bigger than Harry barrelled into him and started licking his face while he had him pinned, till one of his sibling barrelled into his side.

Harry was laughing so hard that he couldn't get even stand up, then to their amazement he started talking to the mother dragon. It was no language that either of them understood but he was clearly communicating with the dragon, after a moment the dragon bowed its head and gently breathed fire over him.

At this Hagrid and Sirius were about to jump into action when they realised this was no normal dragon fire, all this fire was being absorbed straight into Harry's body. The process lasted about 5 minutes once the mother dragon was done Harry walked up to her and hugged her foreleg while she nuzzled his head. Once he was done with what Sirius and Hagrid assumed were his good-byes he walked back over to them, "Hi guys, why are you here?" he asked innocently.

Sirius was gobsmacked "You know you aren't supposed to be down Hadrian! We explicitly told you to stay away from the dragons" he started angrily.

"But I was playing with the thestrals and then I started tingling, then I started to walk down here. I didn't know that dragons could talk, did you?" he replied.

"They normally can't Harry; you must have a special talent. It should show up whenever we test your affinities tomorrow, but what did the mother dragon do to you?" Hagrid answered.

"She said that she was giving me her blessing and it would help me strong but she said I'm going to get very sleepy once…" Harry muttered as he passed out.

Sirius quickly grabbed the boy before he hit the floor "only Harry" he said as he lifted him into his arms.

"I've never heard of a dragon giving its blessing before, it must be a very rare event" said Hagrid as they left the cave, once they were outside Hagrid touched the ground and the rock they were standing on started rising into the air.

"I'm more concerned that he can talk to dragons and snakes, do dragons speak parseltounge?" asked Sirius as they stepped off the floating rock back onto the grounds.

"No, they don't speak parseltounge I think their language might be similar but usually parseltounges can't communicate with them" replied Hagrid.

Sirius paused for a moment looking at the thestral heard "Did he say he was playing with the thestrals first?" he asked Hagrid.

"I think he did, I might know how he managed to talk to the dragons if that is the case, but I need to do some research I'll see you tomorrow for Harry's ritual" Hagrid replied as he shadow walked away.

Sirius sighed he loved his godson to pieces but the boy was certainly a handful, taking a moment to gather his magic the shadows surrounding him stretched towards him as he shadow walked. Stepping out the shadows in the tower he shared with Harry he set the boy into his bed.

After trying to sit and read a book Sirius decided he needed to spar with something after getting all riled up looking for Harry, with that decided he made his way to the battle magic room to butcher some dummies.

Around midnight Harry started screaming his body was engulfed in a cocoon of flames and magic was radiating off him in immense waves, Sirius bolted awake as he heard Harry start screaming. He tried to walk over to him but the heat was too intense in room to stand so he got out, about a minute later Hagrid backed out of the room as well "I think this is his dragon's blessing taking effect, dragons are an order of fire elemental so it would make sense that it effects his fire abilities. As far as I can tell he is still asleep inside that cocoon" Hagrid stated.

Sirius looked at him in absolute shock "I don't care what it is, what can we do about it?" he basically screamed at Hagrid. "we have to let it finish, I think intervening would be more dangerous than letting it continue" Hagrid answered him.

He was about to start screaming at Hagrid when the screaming stopped and the magical waves abated. They both walked back into the room to find Harry soundly asleep surrounded by a slight aura of magical fire, his aura also had small bolts of lightning crackling through it. But none of this seemed to effect Harry or his surroundings as he slept soundly on, Hagrid rested his hand of Sirius's shoulder as he said "you should try and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day" Sirius just nodded and climbed into bed, completely in awe of Harry's little display.

What both Sirius and Hagrid had failed to notice was the baby dragon that was being hugged by Harry while he slept, with a line of magical fire connecting to roughly where their hearts were.

When Sirius woke, he was amazed that he'd managed to go back to sleep given the events of the night before so he was thankful. Once he was fully awake he realised what had woken him, he could hear a strange hissing, growling sound that he had heard when Harry was talking to the dragons the previous day. He sat up in bed and looked over to see Harry playing with a baby dragon by floating balls of fire around its head while it tried to snap at them. "Harry, how did that dragon get in here?" he asked, this startled Harry and the baby dragon who then turned into a ball of fire which flew into Harrys chest.

Sirius was shocked, so was Harry "where did he go?" Harry asked "I can hear him talking, I think he is inside of me". Sirius tried to stay calm as he went over to comfort Harry who had started crying gently "Harry, I don't know how you did that but if you can feel him you might be able to bring him back. But you need to get ready so that we can go and perform your affinities ritual and Hagrid might know something about your dragon" he said gently.

Harry wiped his eyes and nodded, he got out of bed and followed his little fire Gollum to the bathroom where he had the shower running already. Sirius ran his hands through his hair "what am I going to do? He becomes more and more of an enigma to me every day. First he can talk to snakes, then he's playing with thestrals and he can talk to dragons and has a dragon blessing. He has a dragon that can apparently hide inside his body and that's without getting into his bloody magic, let's hope this ritual today clears some stuff up" his rant to himself over Sirius got up to go and get ready as well.

Sirius held Harrys hand as they walked down to the entrance hall to meet Hagrid while Harrys dragon skittered along behind them. Hagrid raised an eyebrow at this "Why is there a dragon in the castle?" he asked.

"His name is Ignis" replied Harry as the dragon disappeared into a ball of fire and flew into him, that made Hagrid's eyebrows rise even higher.

"he seems to be the manifestation of Harry's dragon blessing, he's almost like a fire elemental patronus. At least that's what I can tell from the scans I've managed to perform when he stays outside of Harry's body, he seems to be sentient though because Harry can talk to him when he's inside of his body" Sirius explains.

Hagrid shakes his head wondering what other surprises Harry would manage to pull off, after a moment of being in awe he shook himself back to reality "Come on then we need to get this ritual performed" as he started leading them down towards the castles ward stones.

"did you figure out how Harry could talk to the dragons?" Sirius asked as they descended deeper and deeper below the castle.

"I have a hunch but the rituals should confirm or deny it" Hagrid answered.

Once they reached the bottom Sirius had to stop, he and Harry were both staring around with their jaws almost touching the ground. They had stepped out of tunnel that lead them down, what they entered was a giant cavern that was easily the size of three quiditch pitches and at least half a mile tall. The entire floor was lined with black obsidian and glowing white crystals that managed to light up the cavern and continued up the walls, inscribed in the obsidian were millions of runes that were all pulsating with a gentle light that was slowly making its way through all the colours of the rainbow. On the far side of the cavern they could see a lake that had a small island at its centre which had a pillar of what looked like solid diamond from this distance.

Just standing in the cavern you could feel the magic washing over you, Sirius honestly believed that even a muggle could feel the magic here. Then he realised that nearly all the runes around Harry were glowing constantly and changing between a fire red colour, a deep purple colour and a bright electric blue.

Hagrid had also noticed the runes surrounding Harry and smiled, he gave the two of them a moment before he cleared his throat and beckoned them over. He was stood in the doorway to the ritual room, in the grandeur of the room it was a very easy to miss the little passageways and door leading off the cavern. He lead Harry and Sirius into the ritual room, the room was roughly 7 metres by 7 metres so it was fairly large but after the openness of the cavern it felt tiny.

Like the cavern this room was also crawling with runes that were slowly pulsating but the entire room was black obsidian and white marble with an altar that was a perfect blend of the two centred perfectly in the room. The alter had golden runes inlayed all over it and was giving off a gentle light, once again Hagrid gave the two a moment to appreciate the beauty before he spoke up "So Harry which ritual would you like to perform first? Your lineage ritual or your affinities?" he asked as the knelt to be as close to the boy's eye level as possible.

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment "Ignis says that I should do my lineage ritual first, apparently, there is a creature born somewhere in my ancestors" Harry answered, Hagrid was shocked surprised at this it certainly explained some things.

"Okay then" Hagrid replied as he stepped up to the middle of the room. Hagrid clapped his hands together and they seemed to glow with an earthy green energy, he slammed his hands down on the ground and the runes started to rearrange into multiple circles around the altar, once the runes were done moving they all settled into constant colours.

Sirius was awestruck "What was that?" he asked.

"Advanced earth magic" Hagrid answered "Harry you need to jump up and lay on the altar"

Harry walked up to the altar and jumped on, as soon as he was laid out straight his magic started reacting streaming out of him in a pure white aura, it reached outwards from Harry's body but was contained by the fifth and final ring of runes. The fourth circle of runes glared red, the third circle glowed purple and the second circle glowed green as the runes floated up to merge into Harry's aura. The first and final circle of runes glowed gold and flowed up and over Harry's body, once they had settled on his body they started flashing through the colours of the rainbow.

After a few minutes' runes appeared in the air before Hagrid, the first coat of arms to appear was the potter crest, next appeared the Gryffindor crest then the Ravenclaw crest appeared, the fourth crest to appear was the Slytherin coat of arms. The final crest to appear was one that Sirius didn't recognise it was a dragon, snake and phoenix intertwined on a field of emerald "emrys" muttered Hagrid. Then in smaller shields the crests of Black and peverell appeared, after the shields disappeared all the runes stopped glowing and Harrys aura retracted into his body again.

Harry sat up and looked at Hagrid expectantly "well, Harry it looks like you're the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Emrys as well as Potter."

Harry and Sirius stared at him blankly before Sirius spoke up "Emrys, as in Merlin Emrys?" he asked.

Hagrid smile "Yes, Harry is descended from Merlin through lily, if I'm not mistaken lily's parents were both from long lines of squibs. One side descended from Rowena and Salazar' son and the other from Merlin if I had to guess"

Sirius looked like he'd been sucker punched "Salazar and Rowena? So, James was descended from Gryffindor, did he know?"

Hagrid sighed "No he didn't, nor did Lily know her lineage. I wish I had known about this I could have helped prepare them more, as for Salazar and Rowena they were married and had two children Helena Ravenclaw or the grey lady and Antonius Slytherin. History always does seem to forget them; however, Antonius became a squib after breaking a magical oath after that he apparently faded into obscurity but I guess he had children who are Lily's ancestors. Before we discuss anything else we need to test Harry's affinities, can you lay down again please Harry"

As Harry lay back down Sirius realised Hagrid had changed the ritual again during his explanation on Salazar "earth magic seems to have a lot applications" he mused to himself as the ritual activated. This time the three circles of runes flowed onto Harry but instead of spreading over his entire body they formed a circle over his stomach, heart and forehead and pulsed a warm golden colour. As a rune began to form in the air Hagrid began chanting in what to Sirius sounded like gobbledegook and then held a piece of parchment where the rune had begun to form. After a while the runes faded off Harry and he passed out, Sirius lifted Harry up as Hagrid inspected the parchment.

"Go put him to bed and meet me in my office Sirius" said Hagrid as he walked out of the room. Sirius frowned at that, Hagrid seemed uneasy as he left the room Sirius left the room and made his way back up the tunnel to the entrance hall. Once he got up to the tower he lay Harry in his bed and smiled as their fire Gollum got into the bed with him to hold him, he loved having the elemental gollums around the castle they were just as effective as house elves.

Sighing Sirius walked out of the room to go and see Hagrid realising he had never asked where the creature born was in Harry's lineage. Quickly tidying his appearance, he walked into Hagrid's office, Hagrid was sat at his desk looking slightly forlorn. As Sirius sat down he asked "What's the problem Hagrid? I've not seen you look this down in years"

Hagrid shook his head "it's that damn prophecy Sirius, because Riddle acted on it he started it off and now Harry is tied in with it. The good news is that the soul piece is completely gone now, Harry's soul has assimilated it totally and it has boosted his magic. We just have to prepare him the best we can, thankfully he will be very powerful it'll be our job to make sure he's skilled too"

Sirius shook his head as he replied "If that's all we can do then we just have to do it to the best of our abilities but I don't want him to be a warrior too soon he still needs to be a child"

"I totally agree with you on that one Sirius, but let's go over Harry's affinities elements first.

First up as we expected was fire, though it had a symbol beside it that I've never seen and can't find in a book, then he has lightning and shadow they both have the same symbol beside them. I have a hunch it might be to do with familiars or animagus forms, but time will tell or we'll find it somewhere. Now for his arts he has Battle magic both offensive and defensive, he has transfiguration, potions and enchanting. Finally, he has mind arts which is rare to have a strong natural affinity for, he also had a section for special talents and beast mastery was in it but the odd one is weapon casting but I don't really know what that is" Hagrid said as he handed the parchment to Sirius.

Sirius looked at the parchment realising he could only read some of it, making him regret not trying harder in runes. All he knew right now was that Harry was continually surprising kid "I meant to ask to ask you Hagrid, who in Harry's lineage was creature born?" he asked one he was done reading the parchment.

Hagrid laughed at this before replying "I forgot that most people don't know Merlin was creature born, he was one a kind because he was born from three parents. No one knows how or why but yes, he was born from a dragon, a basilisk and a phoenix"

Sirius was shocked "I've never even heard of that as a myth" Hagrid just laughed at this not surprised at all. "Hagrid, I have been meaning to tell you. I want to perform the adoption ritual on Harry when we take him to Gringotts"

 **A/N I thought i'd have Sirius magically adopt Harry because then i can play around with his looks, this is to do with Snape down the line.**


	5. Goblins and Wands

**5 years later – Harrys eight and a half**

Harry threw fireballs from each hand into a row of training dummies completely obliterating them, he was taking out his frustration on them, how he hated etiquette and politics lessons. He knew however that they would be essential whenever they returned to their own world but he still had the brain of an eight year old despite having lived for 16 years.

The room produced four more dummies for him to keep practising, deciding that he should practise his shadow magic. The dummy on the far left fired a blasting curse at him not hesitating for a second he threw up a wall of shadow, the curse hit the shadow and disappeared, it blasted out of the dummies shadow blowing it to pieces.

Harry quickly shadow stepped behind the three remaining dummies, he summoned shadows into his hand quickly shaping them into a sword. Harry split the second dummy in half at the waist, quickly throwing up a shadow shield as he sensed a curse coming at his back. He quickly spun on his heel and threw his shadow sword at the final dummy, it transformed down to a throwing knife as it flew. Once it found its target it exploded outwards shadows protruding from all over the dummy.

Starting to feel his frustration ebb away he smiled deciding to try something new with the final dummy, he quickly backpedalled giving himself some room to manoeuvre. Focusing on his connection with Ignis he channelled the magic Ignis provided throughout his body, faint lines crisscrossed his body in a scale like pattern. His eyes became more angular and his vision became sharper, then the bloodlust began to kick in he had to fight hard to retain his mind. Panting and examining his hands he realised he had done it, grinning darkly he turned to the last dummy and dashed at it far faster than should be possible. As he drew level with it he ducked under its sword and struck at it with his iron hard nails, ripping half of its wooden stomach out. He skidded to halt just beyond it and thought he would try some fire, turning around to face the dummy again he channelled his magic into his throat and roared expelling a jet of fire that incinerated the dummy.

He growled as he turned hearing a clapping sound behind him, he realised it was Hagrid he stared at him. After a moment, he realised that he was still in a defensive position he made a conscious effort to release Ignis's magic and return to normal. Once he had transformed back to normal he stood up straight again, at this Hagrid began to talk "I had come down to inform you that we are going to Gringotts today, however I would like to ask what that was at the end?"

Harry frowned trying to figure out how to explain what he had just been doing "It's something that me and Ignis have been working on for a couple of weeks. I channel his magic and transform partially, but I was having trouble keeping my mind stable in that form. Every time we tried it I get overtaken by bloodlust, it's not as bad when I try it in a calm surrounding but I managed to keep control that time"

Hagrid smiled as he replied "you just keep on surprising me Harry, but come you need to go get ready for our trip"

Harry nodded and walked out of the room, he climbed the stairs up to the tower that housed his bedroom, he had moved from the Ravenclaw tower to the Gryfindor tower on his sixth birthday. Once he got into the tower he removed his training clothes and went to the shower, once he got out of the shower he willed himself dry and the water disappeared from his skin. He went and dressed in to his formal robes that Sirius and Hagrid had insisted he wear when they go to Gringotts, looking in the mirror he realised this is the last time he would see himself looking like this. Sirius was going to blood adopt him and he was going to claim all his titles, both these processes had the potential to alter his appearance.

Deciding that he was ready Harry made his way over to Hagrid's office, when he arrived he knocked on the door. Sirius opened it almost immediately and pulled him into a hug "I hope your excited cub; we'll go and get some ice cream once we're done in Gringotts and have gotten you a wand"

Harry smiled at Sirius "Of course I'm excited Padfoot I've been waiting for this for a long time"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I think that it's time we get a move on" Hagrid stated as he walked across the room to them. Sirius and Harry both grabbed hold of Hagrid as he began to glow, then the room disappeared and they were suddenly standing in front of Gringotts.

Harry stared around him at Diagon Alley, growing up in another realm meant he hadn't seen any normal people other than Sirius. He hadn't even seen very many buildings given that only the very magical here was reflected there, once he was done gaping at all the people and buildings he applied his occulemency to school his emotions. He turned around and saw Hagrid and Sirius smiling at his reaction and said "Let's get this show on the road"

At that the trio walked into the bank once they entered the bank all eyes were on them, Hagrid standing at 12 feet tall certainly drew attention to the group. They walked up to the final counter at the end and Hagrid spoke "Hello war brother, I hope you are well. We are here to meet with the head of the bank about Mr Potter's inheritance"

The goblin looked gobsmacked, the goblins were used to being treated with nothing but contempt. This wizard had addressed him in perfect Gobbledegook and even addressed him as an equal, even more so they had Harry Potter with them. He gathered his thoughts before he replied to Hagrid "if you would like to follow me then war brother" Griphook lead them out of the public area of the bank and straight up to the top floor where the heads office was located. Reaching the door of the heads office he knocked thrice before entering "Lord Gringott, there is a master Potter, Lord black and Rubeus Hagrid here to see you" he announced as the trio made their way into the massive office, once fully through the door Hagrid returned to his full size since the office was more than large enough to accommodate his size.

"Lord Gringott, it is good to see you again after so long" Hagrid said while offering the goblin a bow. Gringott smiled back at Hagrid "it's good to see you again old friend, enough of that lord nonsense call me Noruk, all you" The goblin walked around the table and Hagrid bent down to grasp one another's forearms in the traditional goblin greeting. Noruk moved on to Harry "Mr Potter, we've been expecting you for a while now it's an honour to meet you" he said as he clasped Harry's forearm "it's an honour king Noruk, please call me Harry" he replied. Noruk was shocked, how did the boy know he was the king, moving on to greet Sirius he said "Lord black it is a pleasure to meet you, your grandfather was a good friend to the goblin people" Sirius smiled in kind "A pleasure to you to king Noruk, please call me Sirius".

Introductions done and dusted Noruk returned behind his desk and sat down "Firstly all of you call me Noruk please, no titles are needed. Secondly how can I help you?" he asked as the trio took a seat opposite him. Hagrid replied for them "there are two things we need your help with, first off we need to claim Harrys titles as it turns out he is the inheritor of Potter, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Emrys" Noruk looked shocked at this and Griphook audibly gasped, Hagrid continued "Secondly Sirius here would like to blood adopt Harry"

Noruk arched his fingers together and stared at Harry over them, if this was true then the boy could be a very powerful friend of the goblins. "I believe we can help you with that, Griphook please go and collect the relevant family rings" he finally said, Griphook immediately left the office. "would you like some tea?" Noruk asked.

"yes please" Harry replied to him this time surprising him again, he hadn't expected the child to talk. Noruk rang a bell on his desk, summoning his aide "Please bring in a pot of tea" he asked as the aide stuck his head through the door. Several minutes later the aide returned, setting mugs in front of each person and pouring them steaming hot tea from the pot. Harry added milk and a sugar to his before beginning to drink it straight away "Careful harry the tea is hot" Noruk said. Sirius shook his head and replied "no heat effects Harry, fire magic is his strong suit"

Noruk merely shook his head, the Potter heir was a strange child. Just then Griphook returned and placed five intricate wooden boxes on the desk in front of Noruk, he quickly thanked and dismissed him.

"So Harry we will begin with your Potter heritage" Noruk said as he passed the first box over to Harry. He stared blankly at the box then he tried to open it, he felt the type of magic the box contained and focused his magic on the box. It opened with a click and there was a golden ring inside of it, he picked it up and looked at it, it looked too big for him but he put it on and it shrunk to fit him. "Which one next?" he asked, Noruk passed him another box as he answered "Gryfindor next I think".

Harry again channelled his magic into the box, this time the box glowed red faintly as it clicked unlocked. Harry opened the box and saw another golden ring, not sure where he should wear it Noruk spoke up "Same finger Harry the rings should merge together"

Harry slid the ring onto the same finger, for a moment nothing happened then he was engulfed in a red aura. He heard a lion roaring inside his head and he heard Ignis roar back, then it was over the two rings had merged and the red aura had disappeared. Noruk nodded happily and passed him the next box, this one had an eagle on the front so Harry assumed that it was the Ravenclaw ring. Channelling his magic once again Harry unlocked the box and inside sat a beautiful ring that seemed to be crafted from sapphire, Harry picked it up reverently and slid it on to his finger. When it made contact with other ring he was engulfed in a sapphire aura which slowly absorbed into his body, once the aura was gone the ring melted into the others. His ring was now golden and had faint sapphire veins running through it, Noruk nodded again very pleased and handed him the fourth box.

This box had a basilisk engraved on it so Slytherin Harry thought to himself, if he was honest he was worried about this one. He channelled his magic and the box unfolded and the beautiful emerald ring sat on a small holder of golden snakes, Harry picked it up and instantly felt a connection to it. He hesitantly put the ring on when he did he wasn't surrounded by an aura but a glowing green snake. The snake looked at him, judging him, his heart and soul then apparently pleased dived into Harry's chest, he looked at the ring it was now golden, with Sapphire and Emerald veins twinning around it. He thought it looked beautiful and mesmerising then he heard a small cough and realised Noruk had passed him the final box.

This was the questionable box, the Emrys ring, Merlin's ring. Resting his hand on the box he sent his magic into it, somewhat surprised when he heard it click open, sitting inside on a simple pillow was purple ring. The ring pulsed and glowed with magic, Harry didn't know what it was made of but it was beautiful. Sliding the ring onto his finger he suddenly wasn't in the office anymore, he was now standing on a field in front of him appeared a phoenix, a basilisk and a dragon.

"At long last, someone finally claimed the family magicks" it was the phoenix that had spoken, the basilisk bowed its head down to Harry's and stared him in the eye "do not fear young one, you are here so that we can judge you. If we find you worthy, you will be granted the family magicks if not you won't be harmed" she hissed in what was definitely a feminine voice. The dragon growled impatiently "let us be done with this", the dragon reared his head back. Harry braced himself, the dragon released a tremendous amount of fire over him, Harry could feel the magic in the flames.

After what felt like an eternity the dragon stopped and growled appreciatively "The runt appears to have survived", at this the phoenix began to speak "So the magicks have accepted you young one, do not dwell on this for now. We will speak to you again later" once the phoenix was done speaking the field started to fade and Harry was back in the office with the others looking at him worryingly. He looked down at the ring it was now golden with Sapphire, Emerald and purple veins embedded in it, it was finished and he believed it beautiful.

"Harry" Sirius said tentatively, Harry's head snapped up "Yes, Padfoot?"

Sirius let out a sigh of relief "Nothing cub, was just checking that you were okay. You were surrounded in that purple aura for 10 minutes or so and we began to worry"

"was I? I'm okay though" Harry stated.

"very well then, Mr potter you have just become the wealthiest wizard in magical Britain and I'm pretty sure one of the wealthiest in the world" Noruk started "but we will visit your vaults later if you wish. For now, I think it's time for the adoption ritual, if you would follow me down to ritual chamber"

All three of them rose to follow Noruk out of the office, Hagrid shrinking down so that he could move through the hallways, they followed Noruk to the carts that transported people to their vaults. As they wizzed along Harry thought it was incredible they were travelling at a huge speed further and further into the depths of the earth, twisting and turning at the last possible moments before they would otherwise hit a brick wall.

When the cart came to a stop Harry assumed that this must be the deepest part of Gringotts as they were at least a mile and a half underground. Following Noruk they entered a dark chamber that had two altars, with one being slightly larger than the other. Harry was about to ask what to do when he realised one of the altars was larger than the other, so he assumed he had to get onto the smaller one. Once he was settled into place Sirius lay on the other one, Harry was apprehensive he didn't know what to expect from this ritual.

Once Sirius and Harry were both in position seven goblin mages entered the chamber and surrounded the two altars. Once all the goblins were in position they began to chant, quietly at first but slowly growing louder and louder. At a point the runes on the altar began to glow, pulsing with the rhythm of the chanting, once the chanting reached a fevered pitch Harry and Sirius floated into the air. Suddenly a bond of light reached out from Sirius to encompass Harry, Harry realised he had to accept it and he did. Once he had accepted the magic it flowed inside of him and they both lowered back down to altars.

Harry and Sirius both sat up, they both felt positively exhausted they stood up and embraced. Harry felt slightly taller, he would have to check in a mirror to see how his appearance had changed.

Ritual completed they went to Sirius's vault so that they could collect some money, once they were back in the main hall of Gringotts they said their farewells to Noruk. Once back in the alley Hagrid spoke up "I guess it is time to go and get Harrys a wand. I know you've been learning to control your magic naturally but it will be required when you go to Hogwarts and some pieces of magic might require one to be used effectively"

Harry looked up at him and smiled "well… I've got some of my own ideas on wandlore but this should be a good starting point for me"

Sirius was once again shocked by his godson, son he corrected himself, he knew that Harry was prolific reader but to be researching wandlore. The boy was going to become even more of a handful for them and more of a threat to anyone who crossed his path.

Hagrid just chuckled "Why doesn't that surprise me, come on let us go and see if you kill old man Ollivander"

The trio made their way down the alley to Ollivanders, Harry was somewhat hiding behind Hagrid and he knew it. He wasn't used to seeing this many people and he felt shy, he would have to spend some more time out here to get used to it before starting Hogwarts he thought to himself. They stopped outside a slightly beat up looking building with a sign above the door "Ollivanders" he read to himself, he could feel the magic practically radiating off the building. "Hagrid. Why doesn't this place reflect itself back home?" he asked.

"Good question Harry, I take it you can feel the magic?" Hagrid asked by way of response, Harry just nodded.

"the magic you feel is coming from the collection of so many wands in one place, while it may saturate the air the building hasn't absorbed it. Over time it may yet appear in our realm but come on let's go in" he explained as he opened the door as he shrunk down to fit in the store.

"Hagrid! It has been to long old friend" exclaimed a strange looking old man as he came around the counter to embrace Hagrid.

"Garrick you're right it has been to long" Hagrid replied as he embraced Garrick.

"And who do we have here?" Garrick asked as he inspected Harry.

Harry felt Ollivander was getting a little too close as he was inspecting him and let his magic flare out a little and watched Ollivander recoil a little.

"Garrick, I would like to introduce you to my adopted son Hadrian James Potter Black or as I imagine you know him as Harry Potter" Sirius introduced Harry.

"Sirius Black, now I didn't expect to be seeing you. Everyone thinks that you've disappeared but since young Draco couldn't claim the lordship it was assumed you were alive. If you've adopted him it explains why he looks like a mixture of you, James and Lily" Garrick retorted as he walked back behind the counter "Mr Potter, Black even. If you would step up to the counter, please"

Harry stepped up to the counter excitedly, he wasn't sure what to expect and he had to consciously reign his magic in where it was responding to his emotions. Mr Ollivander set his hand out on the counter expectantly "may I examine your dominate hand Mr Black?" Ollivander explained.

Harry hesitated before answering "I'm ambidextrous Mr Olivander and please call me Mr Potter, I don't want to go by Black just yet" he explained as he raised both of his hands on to the counter.

"interesting" Ollivander mused aloud as he began inspecting and measuring both of Harrys hands "dual handed" he muttered to himself as he wondered between the shelves "dual handed"

After rummaging around for a couple of minutes he returned carrying a plain box, he set it on the counter and pulled out a wand "here try this one, pine and unicorn hair ten inches" Harry took hold of the wand and nothing. He frowned "try relaxing your control on your magic Mr Potter" Ollivander explained, realising he was supressing his magic he quickly released his grip on it. It shot out some red sparks "No, no that won't do" said Ollivander as he took the wand back in to the stacks.

He came back a moment later with another box which had runes drawn on the lid "this is one of my prized creations red oak, composite core of phoenix tail feather and dragon heart string from the last great dragon and 12 inches long" he stated as he stared at the wand lovingly. Harry could feel his magic reacting to the wand even before Ollivander handed it over to him, Ollivander held out the wand and he took hold of it gently. Harry could feel his magic singing as golden sparks shot out of the wand and a wind started howling through the shop.

He set the wand back down on the counter "That one, I think it's that one"

 **As you can see i've taken some liberties with Harrys first wand, as for his ideas on wandlore you'll have to wait and see.**


	6. Wands and Familiars?

**3 years later – Harrys ten**

Harry was training again this was his 'official' training time, even though he spent most of his free time training. The dummies had regrouped to give him a brief breather then as one they charged him, he quickly shadow stepped behind them summoning his wand to his hand. Once the dummies had all converged on where he just was he sent a powerful blasting curse at the jumbled pile, however one of the dummies saw it coming and jumped on it taking the brunt of the blast.

Harry cursed under his breath and summoned a golden shield "try your lightning magic again Harry" he heard Hagrid yelling from the side of the room. Nodding he slid his wand back into his arm holster, he sank into his magical core pulling the energy into his hands. He snapped his fingers and suddenly there was lightning crackling around his hands, focusing the magical lightning back into his body, he was surrounded by a faint glowing. Finally, he thought to himself lightning augmentation, he charged the dummies unarmed he was at the first dummy quicker than they could react. Surrounding his hand with a shadow gauntlet he punched clean through the chest of two dummies, instantly behind the next pair of dummies he put his hands on both and fried them.

Summoning a bolt of lightning to his left hand he hurled it into the middle of the remaining dummies, incinerating all of them. Turning to face the final dummy he was suddenly exhausted, he summoned Ignis from his body. Ignis was now the size of a muggle car, Ignis jumped on the final dummy ripping it apart.

Harry limped over to Hagrid and sat on the floor, once he was done Ignis came over and nuzzled Harry. Harry petted his head affectionately "good boy" he said as Ignis disappeared in a burst of flame.

"Well done Harry, that was very good" Hagrid praised "considering you haven't been able to use lightning magic for very long, the fact you can use it to augment yourself is amazing"

Harrys face split into a huge smile "Thanks Hagrid, it's very tiring though"

Hagrid nodded "yes, elemental magic is quite tiring. That's you done with your lessons for today unless you want to cover anything else?"

"No I'm good Hagrid, I'm going to continue my wandlore efforts" Harry replied with a smile. With that Hagrid left the training room wondering when, if ever the boy would stop amazing him.

Harry stood up and dusted himself off "right, down to the lab then' he said to himself as he walked towards the dungeon. Letting himself into the room opposite his potions lab he smiled, he spent a lot of time in this room. It was his research lab where he could experiment with pretty much any magic he wanted, the best part the whole room was warded against accidental damage.

Moving over to his work bench he inspected what appeared to be a silver replica of his own wand, in reality it was elemental steel and it had an almost ethereal appearance to it. Harry always believed it to be a similar colour to memories when extracted from the mind. Harry inspected the wand, checking that he had all of the runes inscribed that he believed he needed, runes for power, longevity, efficiency and many more. Now for the final part of his experiment he had to combine all three of his elemental affinities and attempt to infuse them into the metal wand.

Harry took a deep breath and summoned a ball of fire between his hands, next he created a ball of shadows next to the ball of fire then he combined the two. The resultant element appeared to be a black flame, finally he allowed lightning to crackle around his hands. He began to feed the lightning into the black flame, then it blew up in his face knocking him out instantly.

Harry ached and he was hot, he didn't remember much else, he had been in his lab trying to work on his wand and then he was combining his elemental magic's and it blew up in his face. He slowly opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a dessert and there was a mountain in front of him. He could feel his magic telling him to climb it, so he instinctively he tried to shadow step up it. He bounced out of the shadows at the base, weird he thought I've never not been able to shadow step where I've wanted to go, next he tried to summon Ignis but that wouldn't work for him either. "old fashioned way it is" he grumbled under his breath.

He focused on Ignis and started channelling Ignis's magic throughout his body, marked by his partial transformation. Now that he had steel hard claws he dug them into the side of the mountain and started dragging himself upwards. Halfway up there was a small outcrop that he decided to take a break on, dragging himself over the edge he let go Ignis's magic and turned back to normal. He conjured himself a bottle of water to drink seeing as he was feeling somewhat parched, once he finished it he vanished the bottle.

He was looking out over the desert enjoying the view, suddenly he felt pain not his own. It felt like when Ignis was in pain but Ignis wasn't even corporeal right now, he panicked trying to figure out the source of pain. Channelling Ignis again he began to climb again figuring that the creature in pain must be at the top if that's where his magic was telling him to go.

Really starting to fatigue now Harry was glad he was nearly at the top, a few more minutes climbing and he would be there. He couldn't think of anything else now all there was, was the tiredness and the pain. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he pulled himself over the edge.

Then he saw where the source of the pain was coming from, a thunderbird had one of its talons stuck in what looked like a huge bear trap. It kept trying to take off and falling back to the ground, Harry started to approach the majestic magical bird. As soon as it heard him get close its head snapped up and eyed him warily. What had Hagrid taught him about thunderbirds, they were highly highly magical basically composed of pure magic, like hipogriffs they respected etiquette and were highly intelligent. Harry reached his hand out slowly and started speaking "I'm not here to hurt you buddy I just want to help"

The thunderbird cocked its head to the side and looked at him warily "you speak our language little one" he replied.

Harry was shocked he forgot that he could talk to all magical creatures and a fair number of non-magical ones too. "I didn't even realise I was, I'm what they call a beast master. It means that I can speak most creature languages" Harry replied.

"so will you let me help you?" Harry asked.

The great thunderbird merely inclined its head as a sign of affirmation, Harry approached him and inspected the trap. The first thing he tried was vanishing it, that seemed to have no effect so he tried banishing it. No luck there either, thinking it was worth a shot he summoned a jet of fire between his hands and tried to melt the trap off. The metal showed no signs of budging, getting desperate now he summoned a blade of lightning thinking that if the fire wasn't hot enough then the lightning should be.

What Harry didn't see was the Thunderbirds eyes widen, the boy could wield lightning. He hadn't seen that for a long time, perhaps he should bond with the boy. He could already sense the dragon inside of him, he would consider it.

Harry bought the lightning down on the trap and to both his and the thunderbirds relief it broke in half. His leg now free the thunderbird inspected it, it was mangled he wouldn't be able to put weight on it again. Harry watched the magnificent creature examining its leg "I can try and heal it for you if you want" he offered.

The bird bowed its head to him and Harry placed a hand on either side of the wound, focusing on his magical core he thought about healing creatures and the magic started to pour through him. Before both of their eyes the wound closed over slowly and the bones snapped themselves back into position.

"Thank you young one but what were you doing out here?" the thunderbird asked.

Harry sat down on the ground and explained about his failed experiment and how his magic had bought him here by accident and then tried to guide him towards the thunderbird. Once he was finished talking the thunderbird sat in silence "my name is Fulgur, from your story you are a very strange wizard even for a child"

Harry stared at Fulgur "you'd be surprised how often I hear that" he responded as he smiled up at Fulgur.

"I would like to offer to bond with, like your dragon has" Fulgur stated.

Harrys jaw hit the floor "How can I bond with a thunderbird? Ignis is a manifestation of my dragon blessing"

Fulgur laughed, or Harry thought it was a laugh "A thunderbird bonding with a human is the equivalent of their blessing, except your manifestation will be me. Do you accept"

Harry nodded his head so fast Fulgur wondered whether it might come off "okay then, try to relax" Fulgar stated.

Harry just lay on the floor, Fulgur disappeared into a bolt of lightning and struck Harrys chest. Harry just lay there for a while shaking, his body overflowing with magical energy while his core adapted. After a while he stood up, he felt amazing and for a moment he stood yelling his heart out into the wind.

"Enjoying yourself young one?" he heard Fulgur speak into his mind, the thunderbird sounded rather amused.

"Sorry Fulgur, do you know how I can get home" he asked aloud.

"two things. One I can hear your thoughts and two concentrate on where you want to go and focus your lightning on the thought" Fulgur replied.

"Thank you" Harry thought to Fulgur, all he got in response was a feeling of amusement and tiredness.

Harry focused on Hagrid's study he then pulled lightning magic from his core while maintaining the thought of Hagrid's study. Then he disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Hagrid was reading a rather interesting book on wards whilst Sirius was reading about blood magic on the opposite side of his desk when they both shit themselves. With a massive boom a bolt of lightning hit the centre of the room and then Harry was stood there, smoking slightly and with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Shit!" screamed Sirius followed by a stream of other swear words that could have made a sailor blush as he leapt to his feet, wand in one hand and a fireball in the other. "Harry" he said in a voice that beguiled belief "what on earth did you do".

Harry walked over to the desk and conjured himself a seat, sitting down he explained about his failed experiment and how he had found himself stranded in a desert. Once he was done explaining Hagrid and Sirius sat staring at him for a couple of minutes. Hagrid was the first to recover "you've got a thunderbird bonded to you?" he asked.

Harry nodded "Would you like to meet him?"

Hagrid and Sirius nodded "we should go outside then; he won't like being in here" Harry stated as he stood up and shadow stepped outside.

Once he was outside he focused on Fulgur and began channelling lightning out in front of him, slowly it took the shape of the giant thunderbird. Hagrid and Sirius watched on in total awe and Harry couldn't blame them, Fulgur was as big as Hagrid.

Hagrid bowed and approached Fulgur, putting a hand on his plumage gently stroking him. Harry laughed "I can feel that, that's very weird"

Hagrid laughed quite hard "Just when we thought there would be no more surprises from you" Sirius stated. All three of them laughed as Harry climbed up on Fulgur's back "I'm going to go flying for a bit, I'll see you guys later" he said as the pair took off.

Sirius merely stared at Hagrid "what will he do next Hagrid?" he asked.

Hagrid shrugged his great shoulders and replied "I honestly don't know Sirius, anything he wants to. He's more than capable of anything I think"

The two adults stood watching Harry flying on Fulgur swooping and diving, practising what looked like aerial acrobatics. After a while the two men turned and walked back in to the castle, both of them in awe of the boy they were raising.

Harry was exhilarated, flying on Fulgur was amazing he had his own enjoyment and he could feel Fulgur's happiness at flying in his mind. Reaching for Ignis in his mind he channelled his fire magic causing Ignis to appear in mid-air, Ignis immediately started doing barrel rolls around them. Then Harry noticed one of the young thestrals had joined them in their antics, it was the one Harry had named Umbra when he had realised they had a special connection.

Relaxing on Fulgur's back Harry watched the three creatures playing together in the air, they were flying fast enough that Umbra was leaving a shadow trail in the air. "how ironic, my three affinities are the natures of my familars" he muttered to himself.

"that's it" he exclaimed "can we land Fulgur"

The thunderbird immediately pulled in to a dive towards the castle entrance.

"what is it?" Harry heard Fulgur ask in his mind.

"I know how to make my wand; can I use one of your tail feathers?" Harry replied out loud.

Harry felt a feeling of affirmation in response, once they were on the ground he slid off Fulgur's back. He pulled one of his tail feathers out as gently as possible, then reabsorbed Fulgur back into himself.

Turning back to Umbra and Ignis he recalled Ignis in to his body then faced Umbra.

"Hey boy, do you think I could take one of your tail hairs?" he asked the Thestral.

"Just be careful with it" he heard Umbra reply in his head, with a voice that sounded like rustling leaves. Harry approached Umbra's back end and took hold of one strand of hair and cast a mild severing charm to remove it. Petting umbra he turned to walk back into the castle, he made his way down to his dungeon lab.

Walking into the lab Harry was relieved to see that his wand of elemental steel had survived his magical explosion. Walking over to the work bench he took hold of the wand and willed it to assume a liquid state and it flowed out of his hand into the crucible he held it over. Next he pulled out his red oak wand, this was the bit he was worried about. Summoning a dragon flame into one of his hand he burnt his wand over the crucible, taking special care to make sure all the wood ash feel into the liquid. After a moment, he was left holding what appeared to be a frozen flame, he had wondered what his composite core would look like.

Holding the core gently he wondered what order to combine the extra elements into it, he figured it would be in the order he gained his familiars. He already had the fire based core he wrapped Umbra's tail hair around the entire core. Collecting his magic, he released a blast of shadow over the wrapped-up core, after sustaining the shadow for a minute he let it go. Examining the new core, it now had the appearance of a purplish solid flame, with shadows dancing throughout it along with blue and red flames.

Getting excited now he rested Fulgur's tail feather over the top, "Fulgur, I may need your help to sustain the lightning" he asked in his mind.

"you will have it little one" he heard in his mind, focusing on his magic as well as the magic Fulgur was provided his hands started crackling with lightning this time you could see the feather disappearing into the core. After cutting the lightning magic off Harry began to inspect the core it hadn't changed in appearance however it now had lightning flickering inside of it.

His wand core finished Harry approached the crucible containing the liquid wand and placed it into the crucible. "I'm going to need both of you to help me on this one" he stated as he summoned Ignis and Fulgur into the room with him. "On the count of three I want you to hit the crucible and not stop until I do" he instructed. They both nodded in kind, Harry reached deep into his magical core and summoned as much of his power as he could. "one, two, three" he intoned as he released a massive shadow blast over the crucible, to his left Ignis released a huge torrent of dragon fire over the crucible on his right Fulgur released a continuous bolt of lightning.

Just when Harry thought he wouldn't be able to sustain the shadow any longer he saw the crucible disappear, as one all three of them stopped. Fulgur and Ignis dispersing back into Harry, totally drained of energy. Harry clambered back to his feet and sat there on his workbench sat the wand he'd been dreaming about. Even from several feet away he could feel the magic radiating from it, picking it up a sudden wind infused with magic swept through the entire castle.

Hagrid and Sirius both looked up from what they were doing and instantly shadow stepped down to Harry's lab charging through the door. Meanwhile Farax began to sing on his perch, while the herd of Thestrals started neighing and the dragons nesting down in the ravine began to roar.

As Hagrid and Sirius burst through the door Harry looked at them and held the wand up, his eyes blazing with green fire. "I did it guys" he said as he passed out.


	7. New Tricks

**A/N carrick of the moon hunter thank you very much for the review, i'm aware that Harry is quite powerful and well trained but don't worry he won't just steamroll everyone also thank you for the links.**

Harry groaned as he woke up, he felt like he'd been trampled by the whole heard of thestrals, his entire body ached and he could hardly lift his head. He looked around the room, he was in a bed. In Hagrid's office "Good, you're awake" he heard Hagrid rumble from behind his desk "you've been asleep for a week, whatever you poured into that wand really took it out of you. That wand hasn't left you either we can't seem to remove it from you"

Harry let his head flop down on the pillow lost in thought.

"I completed the wand the and they can't take off me, that could be handy" he thought.

"yes little one, you finished your wand. Let me tell you that wand is tuned to you, your affinities and your magic. It's very powerful and should only work for you" he heard Fulgur reply in his mind.

Ignis decided to speak up too shocking Harry, he usually just got emotions from the dragon "the shiny bird speaks true, you have indeed crafted mighty claws!"

"Thank god for that given that it knocked me out for a week I would hope it's worth it" he thought to the pair of them.

Fulgur replied amused "it drained both of us too little one, but I think you should talk to your guardians"

Harry groaned and sat up "apparently, it knocked out Fulgur and Ignis too Hagrid" he said.

Hagrid looked over to him "that's not very surprising, I imagine you woke up because they regained their power and started feeding it into you" he replied "but here you should eat up"

Harry looked beside his bed and there was a fire Gollum standing with a tray of food, taking the tray from the little guy he tucked into his meal with great gusto. While he was eating, Sirius walked into the office "hey Sirius" he managed to say around a mouthful of chicken.

Sirius smiled at him "good to see you awake pup, maybe now we can see what that fancy wand of yours can do. But did you have to destroy your old one?" he asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he replied "it's not totally gone, I imbued the elemental steel with the red wood ash then used the core to create a new composite core. So technically I upgraded it"

Sirius laughed "always have a smart answer, don't you?"

Harry shrugged and continued to tear into his meal, Sirius sat down opposite Hagrid and opened a book on warding. Harry finished eating and gave the plate to the fire Gollum, which proceeded to disappear in a puff of flame.

Hagrid looked up at him "have you finished devising your blood ritual for your majority?" he asked.

Harry nodded "yes I finished it last week, I managed to incorporate fire, lightning and shadow runic circle in to it. It will take me two days to carve it and the ritual will take five minutes to complete it think"

Hagrid nodded approvingly, Harry thought about how much time he had invested into preparing for this ritual. It was a ritual that the ancient druids and giants used to practise for magical creatures first majority that enhanced the body and mind. It would reinforce his already considerable mental prowess giving him an almost eidetic memory, it would make his body stronger and more durable. Given that he managed to work his affinities into the ritual it should improve his control over those elements significantly.

Sirius stood up "Ready for a practise session cub?" he asked as he put the book he was reading away.

Harry stood up and nodded, excited to test out his new wand. He waved his hand over his body and his pyjamas swapped into muggle sweatpants and a tank top, that was his favourite spell and it was very useful. Sirius waved his hand and vanished the bed from the office "are you going to join us Hagrid?" he asked.

Hagrid nodded and stood up, waving his hand he transported the three of them to the training room. "Where is my wand?" Harry asked.

Hagrid laughed "I believe it is that bracelet that you are wearing, I did say we couldn't take it from you"

Harry looked down at his wrist, now that he thought about it he could feel his connection to the bracelet. He willed it into a gauntlet and it surrounded his right hand instantly "that could be handy" he muttered under his breath as he will it into a wand. He hadn't noticed Hagrid and Sirius exchanging impressed looks.

"okay cub, standard spells first" Sirius stated as he summoned some static dummies for Harry to practise one.

Harry nodded and decided to try a simple disarming spell, aiming for the last dummy on the right he cast it at a standard strength. The spell flew to the dummy with a slight blue tinge to it, on impact it blasted the dummy back into the wall.

"maybe don't overpower the spell cub" Sirius laughed from behind him.

Harry nodded slightly shocked, he took aim at the next dummy and cast it with as little power as he could manage this time it knocked the fake wand out of the dummies hand and knocked the dummy over flat.

"Shield!" Sirius yelled as he and Hagrid started throwing hexes and curses at Harry.

Harry cast a silent aegis and instead of the usual translucent gold it had flames and lightning flickering all over it and they seemed to eat up the spells hitting it. Hagrid and Sirius paused, they knew aegis was Harrys default shield other than a shadow shield "Harry, I'm going to throw something a bit more powerful and see if we can break your shield" Hagrid called out.

With that they started throwing overpowered blasting curses at the shield, it took five of them to break it. They were both seriously impressed "it seems you're unconsciously personalising your magic Harry, that's a very advanced skill" Hagrid explained to him "most adult wizards can't even do it"

Harry was very pleased with himself, he'd always enjoyed receiving praise from Hagrid, feeling through his magic he had an idea. Concentrating on his wand he turned it into a sword hilt, focusing on his magic he channelled lightning through the hilt. The result was a blade made of pure energy, he was panting slightly but he didn't have to use any more power to maintain it.

"guys" he yelled over to Sirus and Hagrid "I can channel my elements through it". The pair turned around and their jaws basically hit the floor, grinning like a Cheshire cat he made the lightning extend from both ends "look guys I'm Zeus"

They both shook their heads "we're going to leave you to figure out what you can do" Hagrid said as they both walked out of the training room. Harry was still laughing at himself, then feeling the blade with his magic he turned it into a shadow blade. "now that is interesting" he muttered to himself.

He tried casting a spell and it came out of the end of the blade and blew up the dummy "shit!" he exclaimed. That could be handy in some situations he thought to himself, thinking about his normal abilities he willed the wand back into a bracelet and channelled shadow magic through it, it spread out like an arm mounted shield. Given that he could cast wandless magic and cast through whatever construct he summoned it should be very effective in a fight he thought.

Thinking about his shadow gauntlet he tried summoning it, instead of covering his hand and wrist it now extended all the way up his arm and across one side of his chest. Interesting he thought, walking over to a dummy and punching it. The dummy basically exploded from the force of the punch, instructing the room to fire a blasting curse at him. He caught the spell in his hand, he didn't know he could do that. He thought it would just explode against his hand, he threw it at a dummy and it exploded.

"I wonder" he muttered as he willed his wand back into a sword hilt, he created a shadow blade first. Once he was satisfied with it he channelled his lightning magic into it, lightning started crackling all around the blade. Next he channelled his fire magic into the sword, half expecting it to blow up like the last time he tried to combine his elements. Instead the blade burst into purple flames, he definitely needed to show Sirius and Hagrid this.

He chuckled to himself and let his magic flow into his eyes as well and summoned a mirror to inspect himself. He cut quite a terrifying image he thought, what with eyes full of green fire, half of his upper body covered by shadow armour and a shadow sword cackling with lightning and covered in purple flames. Especially with his hair standing on end with the magic flowing through him, he pulled his magic back into himself allowing his appearance to return to normal.

Stepping closer to the mirror he inspected his appearance, his adoption had altered his appearance slightly. His face was now more aristocratic, his cheekbone were now better defined, apparently a common trait of the black family and his jaw was definitely stronger looking. His hair was also no way near as messy, it was by no means smooth but it was manageable. All in all, he looked like a pureblood, at least according to Sirius. He let his magic flare out his was surrounded by a purple flame like aura with lightning crackling around his body, his hair floated upwards and his eyes erupted in green flames.

He didn't usually display his aura; he knew that it would scare people he looked slightly terrifying. Repressing his aura and returning to his normal appearance Harry shadow walked back to his room to go and take a shower.

Harry was working on his new project a small case for carry potions that could be shrunk and follow him around, invisible and intangible. He was basically shunting it into its own dimension, like how the invisible expansion charm worked but in reverse. He was currently carving runes into the outside, using the runes of the high elves. Sure, most people didn't know it but that helped him greatly, he loved the high elves language they were a very poetic yet warlike people.

Finished carving Harry set down his tools and inspected his work, the rune for void appeared in many locations and the runes for preservation and inversion as well. Satisfied with what he saw, he reached into his core and channelled shadow magic into his hands. He placed a hand over the two runic circles on the ends of the case and pushed the magic into the runic arrays. Once they all pulsed purple and disappeared Harry stopped pushing magic into the runes, he placed his left hand over his right and muttered in elvish. The case lifted into the air in front of him then vanished, muttering again it reappeared floating in front of him.

Satisfied with his work Harry summoned his regular potions chest and transferred healing potions, blood replenishing potions and a magic replenishing potion. He also put in a vial of veritaserum, felix felicis and a potion Hagrid had taught him the berserker potion, very much a last resort potion that sent the drinker into a blind rage but tripled their magical capacity temporarily. If they didn't get themselves killed after drinking they would need urgent medical attention.

Done stocking it with variable potions Harry vanished the chest rather happy with himself, time to work on his shield shield bracer he thought to himself. Harry placed the dragonhide bracer on to his worktop and inspected the runes to check where he had gotten too, it was a cross between a conjuration spell, a shaping spell and a shield spell. When magic was channelled into it, it conjured a sheet of glass, reinforced it with magic then shaped it to the users need. In theory, it should be able to stop unforgiveables and standard spells, he just needed to see how many hits it could take from the killing curse.

The shields' only drawback was that creating that much solid material from nothing used a lot of magic. So, he was currently try to devise a way to draw and store that much ambient energy in the bracer, he'd drawn out a runic circle that he thought could store enough energy to conjure a decent size shield and would recharge in round about ten minutes dependant on the ambient magic.

He inspected the diagram one last time and started the process of overlaying the leather with golden runes. He got the first runic circle done and a phoenix blazed into existence in front of him. At first he thought it was Farax come to watch him work as he often did, when the phoenix didn't disappear after ten minutes he looked up, it wasn't Farax. The phoenix in front of him had different markings, the only other tamed phoenix he knew of was Fawkes.

"hello Fawkes" he said greeting the phoenix, the phoenix trilled slightly in response and lifted its left leg. Held in its talons was a letter, assuming it was for him Harry took it and thanked him then Fawkes disappeared in a puff of flames. Harry shook his head; Fawkes clearly wasn't one for conversation. He inspected the letter he now held in is hands, it was addressed to lord Hadrian Potter-Black, turning it over he recognised the Hogwarts crest on the back.

Taking his time to inspect the magic he could feel in the envelope he realised there was one spell making sure it was only delivered to him and the rest of the magic was just from the parchment soaking up the magical energy at Hogwarts. Satisfied that there was nothing nasty on the envelope he opened it, having expected it for some time he just skimmed over the letter. It was the standard letter as far as he could tell apart from being addressed as a lord, he had been accepted into Hogwarts and it contained the list of items he needed. Most of which he already owned, he just needed school robes.

Deciding he should speak to Sirius and Hagrid before responding to the letter he packed his enchanting tools away and put the semi-complete bracer back in the cupboard before shadow walked up to the door of Hagrid's office. He dusted down his training gear and knocked on the door, after a moment he heard Hagrid bellow "come in". He opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him. When he turned around he saw Hagrid standing before him holding his great sword poised to strike.

Reacting on instinct Harry summoned his sword to his hand and tried to back up to create separation, except his back hit the door to the office, his next instinct was to shadow step and he realised that he couldn't. reinforcing the muscles in his arms he bought his sword up to block the strike Hagrid aimed at his neck, even with magic strengthening him the blow rocked him. Knowing he need to get away from the wall he swung a blow for Hagrid's knee, it was blocked straight away.

Going on the all-out offensive Harry started swinging blow after blow towards Hagrid's midsection, Hagrid managed to block all of them but it pushed them away from the wall giving Harry some room to maneuverer. He had been successful in getting away from the wall but it had taken a lot out of him, he didn't get a chance to attack again as Hagrid launched another offensive at him. Harry blocked the first strike even though it launched him across the room, he spun around the next one as Hagrid was on him again instantly. As he faced Hagrid again he realised Hagrid's sword was levelled at his throat, smiling Hagrid lowered the sword "Good job Harry, most adults wouldn't have ever got away from the wall. What can I do for you?" he asked as he went to sit behind his desk.

Harry pulled the letter from out of his pocket "I've received my Hogwarts letter" he answered as he handed it over to Hagrid. Hagrid looked alarmed "how did you get it?" he asked.

"Fawkes delivered it" harry answered as he took a seat, Hagrid relaxed at that he knew phoenixes couldn't bring people with them to this realm. He opened the letter and read the parchment, it was the standard Hogwarts letter other than Harry being addressed as a lord. He sighed guess that they wouldn't be able to keep that secret for long "how do you feel about this?" he asked Harry.

Harry who was lounging in his chair looked at him, rather thoughtfully for a ten-year-old Hagrid thought. "I'm looking forward to it, it means we can start this crusade against Voldemort and I get to spend time with people my own age" Harry replied.

Hagrid nodded thoughtfully "very well, we'll need to get you some school robes but aside from that how are your preparations going for your majority?"

"I've got the ritual devised I just need to prepare the knife for it and carve the runes" Harry answered, it was true he had every detail prepared he just had to ready the sacrificial knife then he would be stuck using that knife for every other blood magic ritual he completed.

"very good, now go on you should be in bed" Hagrid answered him.

"good night Hagrid, will you let Sirius know that I got my letter?" he asked as he made to leave the office.

"Good night Harry, of course I will let him know" Hagrid answered as Harry left the room.


	8. Rituals and First Encounters

**Sorry for the weeks delay i kind of lost the will to write for a little while.**

Harry grunted in pain, he was already covered in elven runes and his hand was shaking as he carved the last runic circle onto his chest. He just had the circle on his forehead Sirius was watching him with a worried look on his face, Harry held the knife out to him and he shook his head. Instead Hagrid stepped forward and took the knife from him, Harry handed him the diagram of the final circle and closed his eyes.

Hagrid started carving the intricate symbols into his forehead, Harry was biting down on a piece of leather and he was trying not to clench his fists so that he didn't ruin the runes etched into his palms. After 15 agonising minutes Hagrid was finished carving, Harry let out a sigh and inspected the runes in a handheld mirror. Satisfied they were done correctly he set the mirror down and collapsed into the seat, totally drained of energy. He'd finished it and he ached, he was a bloody mess literally. Taking Sirius's hand, he stood up and let himself be led to the bathroom where the elementals had drawn him a bath.

First he stood under the shower to wash all the blood off and then Sirius guided him across to the bath and helped him sit down into it. Harry pretty much fell asleep once he was settled into the water and Sirius called one of the water elementals over to make sure he didn't fall under the water and drown and also to keep the water warm.

Harry was woken by the water elemental shaking his shoulder, he looked around he was still in the bathroom and Sirius wasn't with him anymore. He cast a quick tempus, it was just before midnight. It was time for his ritual, he knew Sirius and Hagrid couldn't assist him, it was something he had to do himself. He stood up out of the bath and put on the robe that the elemental was holding out for him, inspecting his visible rune carvings he made his way out to the grounds.

five meters from the entrance to the castle a runic circle that Hagrid had prepared for him while he was sleeping in the bath. Harry quickly inspected it to check whether his elemental modifications had been added, casting another tempus he realised he had a minute before he had to begin the ritual so he took the time to gather his thoughts.

He knew it had hit midnight because he felt his magic begin to get agitated and he felt like lightning was crackling in his veins, the magic alive in his blood. He dropped his robe and walked into the centre of the circle and focused on letting his magic flow out of him, the runes on the ground began to glow a faint blue and each layer of circles began spinning in alternate directions as the colour grew in intensity till it was a pure white that lit up most of the grounds. As the runes stopped speeding up Harrys eyes turned purple and his aura was pulled from his body as he floated off the ground. The runes carved all over his body glowed red as the magic from the ritual infused them and they slowly sank into his body, all except three of them, his elemental runic circles.

At this point three runic circles rose off the ground and hovered in a triangle around Harry, once in position Lightning, fire and shadow began spilling out of Harrys body and surround the circle in great balls of the element's. once each circle was done draining its element out of Harry they slowly began to circle his body, gradually picking up speed until they all became blurs of colour. Slowly a tornado formed of the three elements was raging with Harry floating at the centre of it, suddenly the tornado shrunk around him forming a cocoon with harry totally invisible in the centre of it. Then the cocoon was absorbed into Harrys body and he slowly sank back to the floor once he touched down the light faded from his eyes.

He collapsed to his knees panting hard, he could feel the magic alive in his blood, dancing through his whole body, it was exhilarating. But slowly the feeling faded, leaving Harry feeling drained now he could understand how dark wizards could become addicted to performing ever more powerful rituals. Forcing himself to his feet and started walking back into the castle, he wanted his bed.

He was leaning against the door frame of the castle when Sirius came and wrapped his arm around him "Come on pup, I'll help you up to your room" he said as he pulled Harry back up to his feet. They made their way up to Harrys tower, Harry heavily leaning on Sirius he could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier.

Harry woke with a start, sitting up and looking around his room, he didn't remember making it back to his bedroom last night. Sirius must have carried him some of the way, thinking back to the ritual he realised he had very little memory of the actual event, only the resultant feeling. Just as he was reflecting a large black dog bounded into his room and jumped on his bed and began licking his face.

Grunting Harry pushed his hardest "Ged'of Padfoot" he mumbled out after he'd given up, realising he couldn't push Sirius off. Sirius sat at the foot of the bed and returned to his human form grinning at him like a Cheshire cat "Come on pup, it's time to go get your school supplies" he laughed as he summoned a bucket of water that he promptly threw over Harry before he ran out of the room.

Harry groaned and rolled out of his bed, already plotting how to get back at Sirius as he walked into his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later Harry walked into the kitchen and Sirius was facing the opposite way to him, Harry summoned a small lightning bolt and flicked it at Sirius's backside and made him jump five feet in the air along with his breakfast which promptly landed all over him.

Harry laughed forgetting his plans for revenge, he'd seen his opportunity and taken it "That's what you get for licking me Sirius" he managed to say once he'd stopped laughing.

Sirius just glared at him as he banished the food from his clothing and sat down to make himself up another plate, Harry sat down opposite him and tucked into the plate of food Sirius had made up for him. "So, are you excited to be starting Hogwarts?" Sirius asked him once he'd finished eating.

"Yea, I'm looking forward to meeting more people" Harry answered.

"yea, I suppose you've not had the most normal childhood growing up here with me and Hagrid. But at least you'll be prepared for anything that comes along" Sirius stated as he pulled out the list of school supplies "I think you have pretty much everything apart from your school robes, so Madam Malkin's it is" he continued.

Harry just nodded thoughtfully, thankful that he already had all his own potions making kit he didn't like the sound of the Hogwarts recommended ones, elemental steel was far less reactive than any other material used in cauldrons.

Harry stood up and handed his plate to the water Gollum that oversaw washing dishes, almost laughing at the fact the little elemental looked rather impatient. "Shall we go then pup?" Sirius asked him. Harry nodded and took the hand that Sirius offered him, Sirius shut his eyes for a second then they disappeared in a column of light. Harry loved when they used light travel, it was instantaneous but travelling that fast had a weird effect on time where it felt like it lasted longer. He once tried to talk while travelling but found he only got one word out, suddenly there a was flash of rainbow colours and they were stood in Diagon Alley.

Sirius was stood beside Harry panting slightly "that never gets any easier" he said as he grinned over at Harry. Harry nodded, he couldn't even do light travel in the same dimension yet, it took more power than he had now. Sirius stood up and put his arm around Harry's shoulder and started walking down the alley "Now pup make sure you let me know if any girls happen to catch your eye" he said as he winked at Harry.

Harry elbowed him in the side in response which just caused Sirius to grin even more smugly, they walked in to Madam Malkins. As they entered the shop there was a boy Harrys age with striking blonde hair and pale skin being measured by flying tape measures and his mother stood off to one side. Judging from the way Sirius tensed up beside Harry and removed his arm from around his shoulders Harry guessed that he must know the woman.

Thinking back on what Sirius had told him about his family he guessed it must be Sirius's cousin Narcissa Malfoy, meaning the boy must be Draco. Harry knew that Sirius hated Lucius Malfoy with a passion, but Harry had decided he would form his own opinions of the Malfoy scion.

"wait here Harry, I need to have a chat with my cousin" Sirius stated as he walked over to Narcissa, after a muted conversation the pair of them exited the shop. Leaving Harry, Draco and Madam Malkin alone. Harry decided to take a seat whilst Madam Malkin was finishing with Draco, as he sat down he inspected the boy stood before him. Draco was slightly shorter than he was himself and of a slight build, but he held himself like a true noble, straight backed and head held perfectly straight, even with Madam Malkin fussing about him as she measured him.

Once Madam Malkin was done measuring Draco she asked him a few questions such as what materials he wanted his uniform made from then she bustled away into the back of the store. Once Madam Malkin left the room Draco turned to face him, Harry simply smiled at him. Draco hesitated for a second then approached him offering his hand "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you?" he said as Harry stood up.

Harry shook his hand "Lord Potter, but please call me Harry"

Draco's eyes widened slightly at that "Harry Potter? As in the Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded "Though technically Harry Potter Black, since Sirius blood adopted me"

Draco nodded "Yes, mother had mentioned that the Black family had gained an additional member"

"That would be me, which I believe makes us cousins so you can stop acting so formal" Harry chuckled as he took a seat, gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

Draco sat down "Are you starting Hogwarts this year as well?"

Harry just nodded by way of a response.

Draco carried on "Do you have any idea what house you want to be in?"

Harry took a moment before he replied "I don't really mind any of the houses, whichever one would get the biggest reaction. Maybe Hufflepuff, nobody would ever believe that or m maybe Slytherin for the sheer shock of it"

Draco laughed at that "Well if you join Slytherin, that's definitely where I'll be going. My whole family has been in Slytherin" he stated proudly.

Just then Sirius and Narcissa re-entered the shop "Come Draco, we'll collect your robes later" she said as she immediately exited the shop to wait outside.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Harry. I'll see you at Hogwarts" Draco said as he rose to his feet to leave "Lord Black" he said as he inclined his head to Sirius.

Once Draco had left Sirius cocked his eyebrow at Harry "making friends with Malfoy pup?" he asked.

"I told you I would make my own opinions of him Sirius, he isn't his father" Harry answered as Madam Malkin returned to the room and motioned Harry over.

 **So what did you guys think of Harry and Draco's first encounter? do you think they can be friends? i'm sorry if the dialogue was a little clunky throughout the chapter i'm still getting used to writing it.**


	9. The Express

Several months later – the day Harry leaves.

Harry woke with a start then relaxed as a smile plastered itself across his face, today was the day he thought to himself he was finally going to Hogwarts. He turned his thoughts inwards to Ignis, feeling the dragon's contentment he left him alone. Feeling the connection to Fulgur he could feel the great thunderbird out hunting, delighting in causing storms around him as he flew. Thinking of Fulgur saddened him slightly, he wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts with him. He couldn't stay contained within his body for long stretches of time unlike Ignis, he figured it's because Fulgur was an independent creature whereas Ignis was some form of manifestation.

Harry sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, magically swapping his Pyjamas for some muggle sweats and a t-shirt. He looked around his room only now realising how large it was now that everything was packed up, he walked out of the room feeling slightly sad. They wouldn't be moving back here between his years at Hogwarts so most of the castle was being packed up.

Harry walked into the kitchen where Hagrid and Sirius were already sitting tucking into a rather large fry. Even having grown up with hum, Harry was always amazed at just how much food the half giant had to eat. Harry took a seat in front of the last plate on the table and started tearing into his bacon, now as every time he ate meat he could feel Ignis stirring beneath his consciousness.

Sirius finished eating and wiped his mouth, grinning at Harry across the table "Excited pup?" he asked. Harry just nodded finishing up his breakfast, Hagrid looked up from the book he had been reading while he ate "Time to reintroduce you to the wizarding world" he stated, Harry looked up at him "They're going to go crazy over me, aren't they?" he asked Hagrid just nodded in reply and Harry sighed, he hated that he would get attention for something he had no control over.

Having finished reading Hagrid stood up "ready to go Harry?" he asked Harry jumped to his feet nodding frantically. Hagrid waved his hand, exchanging all their clothes, Sirius into a stylish robe with the Black family crest on it, Harry into his new Hogwarts uniform and himself into his traditional suit. Next, he clicked his fingers and summoned Harrys trunk, looking at Harry when it was already shrunk, Harry looked down abashed and murmured "enchantment". Hagrid and Sirius simply laughed at him, Harry waved his hand and used some shadows to lift the trunk into his hand and pocketed it.

"Got everything pup?" Sirius asked looking at him intently "I think so" he replied. Hagrid just nodded thoughtfully and looked at the nearest elemental "Get the castle packed up and our stuff moved over to Potter Manor" he instructed, knowing that the rest of the elementals would know soon enough. Instructions left Hagrid grabbed both of their shoulder and erupted in a column of light bright enough to be seen a mile outside of the castle.

When they reappeared, they were standing on platform 9 ¾, they had shown Harry memories of it so he would know what to expect. However, what he wasn't expecting was the entire platform to be staring at their small family that had just appeared in a column of light, Harry counted at least 10 drawn wands and several more being gripped in holsters.

Then Draco recognized Harry and ran over, his parents following a small distance behind "Harry!" he exclaimed "that was the coolest entrance ever, what was it?" Harry smiled at him, happy to see a familiar face "That was just Hagrid showing off, he summons a column of light and apparates into it". Draco just stood back looking up at Hagrid awestruck, only just noticing the gigantic man stood behind Harry and Sirius "Hello heir Malfoy" he said smiling down at Draco.

Lucius and Narcissa arrived beside them and there was a stare off between Lucius and Sirius for a second, then Sirius offered his hand "Lord Malfoy", Lucius hesitated before taking Sirius's hand and shaking it "Lord Black". "I hope we can catch up for a meeting soon Lucius, I trust Narcissa has told you what we spoke about last time?" Lucius nodded and a strange look passed over his face before replying "yes, she did and we definitely should. But for now, I think the boys should board the train before it departs"

Harry and Draco had been off to the side having a conversation about the different houses when they heard Lucius mention the train they looked around and realised most of the students had left the platform. "Indeed father" Draco started off towards the train and stopped when he realised Harry wasn't following him. Instead Harry was walking back towards Sirius and Hagrid before being swept up into a bear hug by Sirius "have a good year" Sirius whispered to him before he set him down. Hagrid knelt to hug him and whispered into his ear "you know how to contact us if you need to" then louder "Have a good year little man" before releasing him.

Harry turned around and started walking towards Draco, he noticed Draco's trunk sat beside his parent. Assuming they would levitate it onto the train for him he figured he'd save them the hassle and waved his hand at it, bands of shadow wrapped around it and carried it alongside him as he walked over to Draco. Laughing at the boys stunned expression Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the express his trunk following closely behind them.

Harry walked along the train until they were near the front and found an empty compartment and stepped inside. Waving his hand, the shadows deposited Draco's trunk on the middle of the floor, focusing on the air a second he pushed the door of the compartment closed as Draco took a seat, still looking somewhat shocked.

"How much magic do you already know?" Draco asked as he seemed to recover from his shock "I didn't think anyone would know much beyond first year charms but you seemed to be using advanced magic". Harry shrugged "I know some elemental magic; a handful of duelling spells mostly shields though and I'm quite handy at enchanting. I also have a rare beast trait where I can talk to most magical creatures, like snakes and dragons"

Draco just stared at him gaping then schooled his features as he noticed people walking past the compartment. "So, you're a prodigy and you have rare talents" he stated quietly, this time Harry was the one to be shocked "I don't think so" he mumbled while he sat down on the floor. Draco stared at him again "It's nothing to be ashamed of, but you should see about getting on the advanced course or you're going to be bored. I'm going to try and study hard and see if I can get on it by yule" Harry just shrugged "Do you want me to enchant your trunk?" he asked, Draco didn't even say anything he just nodded.

Harry took his own trunk out of his pocket and growled "Grow" at it in DragonSpeak, as the trunk grew back to full size he concentrated on his wand which flowed from a bracelet to its normal form. He glanced at Draco as expected he was shocked at the appearance of Harrys' wand, Harry returned his attention to his trunk and tapped a few runes on top that would open the enchanting version of his trunk. Opening the trunk, he took out the rune scheme he had used for his own trunk.

Harry decided he would use elven runes for this so that his new friend's trunk would be safe, picking a spot on the middle of the front he started carving the master runic circle, he would only make it secure, shrinkable and feather light. After about half an hour of carving Harry had carved the master circles for each of the features he was adding, once he inspected them and was happy he began carving a master power rune in the centre to tie them together.

Harry inspected the completed control circle making sure all three controls had been tied in properly, nodding contently he removed a small disk of elemental steel and a small crucible. He manipulated a column of air to hold the crucible and deposited the disk inside of it, he was about to summon fire in his hands when the door burst open and revealed a girl who appeared their age with big brown bushy hair.

When she saw the floating crucible her eyes widened "Are you doing magic?" she gasped. Harry nodded "I was going to" he replied. "Can I watch?" she asked excitedly, Draco looked like he was about to object so Harry waved his hand shutting the door behind the new girl "take a seat" he replied, "Just please stay quiet till I'm done". The girl nodded and took a seat opposite from Draco.

Harry returned his attention to the crucible and focus on his hand, summoning a ball of white hot flame. He heard the girl gasp but he kept his attention on directing the fire, lest he set the compartment alight. Raising his hand, he moved it underneath the crucible focusing hard on keeping the column of air as well as the intense flame. He peeked over the lip of the crucible and was the disk beginning to melt, watching it liquefy completely he extinguished the flame in his hand and willed his wand from bracelet to wand form, ignoring the gasps from the girl.

He waved his wand over the steel and then tapped the centre of each cardinal direction on the top of the trunk then the centre of each side bar the front, even raising it off the ground to touch the bottom. Once he had touch the bottom the steel flowed through the air to each spot he had touched. Satisfied with the markings that had been formed he lowered the trunk to the ground again and placed his hand over the runic control circle and pushed his magic into it bringing the runes to life, once he saw the runes on the top of the trunk light up he stopped pushing his magic into them and sat back, smiling as tracks of light joined all the runes to the control circle. Slowly the light faded and he waved his hand, returning his crucible to his trunk.

"That should be it Draco" he stated as he stood up, and lifted the previously very heavy trunk with one hand and set it back down, before tapping the rune at the centre of the lid and watching the trunk shrink. He then touched the same spot and it grew back to its full size. He looked over at Draco and Hermione both looked like they'd gone into shock, he laughed then growled "tiny" at his trunk and summoning it into his pocket once it was shrunk.

"Draco?" he said amused at his friend's expression, Draco snapped out of it and stood up "Thank you Harry, that was very kind of you" he replied. "Here put your hand over the circle and it should lock it so only you can unlock it" Harry said as he placed Draco's hand over the control and watched it flash, locking to Draco's magical signature.

"Harry Potter, made me a gift" he mumbled under his breath as he shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. That made the girl snap out of her shock "HARRY POTTER!" she exclaimed "I've read all about you, you're" Harry stopped her in her tracks "if you're about to talk about those books then I have to stop you there and ask you to leave. If you want to stay and get to know me, then you're welcome to stay" he warned.

She hesitated, opening her mouth twice before she started to talk again "I'm sorry, I just got over excited. Let me start over Hermione Granger, muggleborn nice to meet you" she said offering her hand to him. Harry smiled and shook her hand "Harry Potter-Black, pleasure to meet you. One moment please" Harry looked at Draco before continuing "Draco, I know your stances on muggleborns and if you're not going to try and change your opinions I'm afraid our friendship will be shortlived" Draco just nodded as Harry returned his attention to Hermione.

"Potter-Black?" she asked, Harry was about to answer as a redheaded boy burst into the compartment. Draco was on his feet instantly and facing the boy "What do you want Weasley?" he demanded. The redheaded boy looked at Harry and back at Draco "That's Harry Potter, Malfoy. I'm here to save him from the likes of you, you junior death-eater" he practically screamed at him, before Draco could reply Harry stood in between them.

"Who are you to decide who I need to be saved from? I chose to befriend heir Malfoy, that was my decision" he stated quietly, the redhead answered clearly frustrated "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. We're supposed to be best friends in Gryffindor" Harry laughed "I'll tell you something Weasley, I won't be in Gryffindor and you certainly won't be my best friend, you came barging in here and basically demanded that my first friend at Hogwarts leave" Clearly this was the wrong thing to say as Ron swung a punch at Harry, he didn't even pull his fist all the way back before shadows burst to life and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry sat down again smiling at the expressions on the faces of his two new friends.


	10. Horcrux Hunting

_Hi Guys, Sorry I don't update very often but if i decide to stop entirely i will post about it. I know my dialogue is slightly off but i'm trying to work on it._

 _Hope you enjoy_

Hagrid and Sirius stepped out of the shadows and onto an overgrown path that appeared to thread away into the woods. Sirius repressed a shudder, the magic in the air felt warped and wrong. He let his own magic coil out around his body so that he didn't have to feel it, he hadn't met any of the Gaunts personally. But from the stories he'd heard all their magic felt like this if they weren't a squib. He wondered what had happened to them for their magic to become so warped over the generations.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Hagrid asked him, pulling him from his thoughts. Sirius just nodded, not feeling any need to talk. Seeing Sirius respond Hagrid stepped forwards his hands starting to glow blue and seemingly feeling at nothing, if Sirius was honest the man looked like a giant mime and it was quite funny.

Hagrid had long since learnt to trust his magic when it came to dealing with wards, rather than trying to cast different diagnostic spells. He figured he was dealing with a pretty standard dark disillusionment ward. He kept feeling around till he found what felt like a weak point in the wards, figuring It was as good a time as any to let Sirius practise he motioned him forwards and pointed out the weak spot.

Sirius stepped up to where Hagrid was gesturing, he started concentrating his magic into his hands and they appeared to be covered in dark shadows. He had finally accepted his heritage as a black and their dark magic when he'd seen that, accepting that seemed to have helped strengthen his connection to his magic. Grabbing the air around where Hagrid was gesturing Sirius could feel the wards and it felt like a weak point, this should be easier than the wards Hagrid train him on.

Slowly Sirius started increasing the magic in his hands and feeding it in to the wards, suddenly a black pulse ran over its surface and Sirius pushed more magic into the ward. When the entire woods in front of them had a black tinging to it, he pulled his magic back in. Before he'd even pulled half of it back in, a cracking sound pierced the surrounding air, cracks seemingly running through the air. Then with a sound like glass exploding the ward disappeared.

Hagrid and Sirius were left standing at the Gaunt Manor, if anyone could call it that. Once, maybe a long time ago it was a beautiful stately home but years of neglect by the family had turned it into a ruin. They tore their attention away from the manor and looked at the shack that had been built in front of the manor, that was why they were here.

They both approached the shack slowly, both feeling the strong charms trying to turn their attention away from their goal, these were on another level of power, it was obvious these were additions that Voldemort had made himself. They were both well trained enough that they could ignore these charms even if it took a lot of concentration. It was this concentration that made them miss the trigger of the next ward before they had set it off, rotting hands suddenly appeared out of the ground and out of the pond before they appeared to begin digging themselves out.

Sirius and Hagrid looked at one another "Shit!" Sirius exclaimed "are we fighting or running?" he questioned. Hagrid didn't even talk, he simply gave Sirius a grin that would curdle most people's blood, however it reassured Sirius. Hagrid summoned lightning into his palms and shaped them like knuckle dusters. Sirius summoned fire and shaped it into wrist mounted swords, like the rest of his magic even his fire had a dark tint to it.

Hagrid rolled his shoulders, letting the lightning flow lightly over the rest of his body he charged the Inferi as soon as they'd gotten out of the ground. Just before he made impact he spread his arms and increased the lightning crackly over them, he incinerated the Inferi on impact, his charge taking out a group of them. Now that he had some room to work, he started firing off bolts of lightning from his hands, cutting down groups at a time. He felt one get a little close to his back and spun using his raw magic to blast the closest ones away from himself, the ones that made contact with walls or trees came apart on impact.

Grinning savagely, he summoned his greatsword to his hand and channelled the lightning through it and swung at the closest Inferi, cutting it in half and the one behind it. As he moved towards the next closest group he started firing lightning at the groups that were further away.

Sirius laughed manically as he hacked and sliced with blades made of flames, ducking under reaching arms and then splitting bodies down the middle. He confessed he understood why most wizards would fear Inferi, the sheer numbers made them hard to fight unless you were well trained in combat. Seeing a reaching hand get a little close he fell backwards into shadows, reappearing from the shadows in the branches above the group of Inferi he had just vanished on. Summoning more fire magic, he hit the ground hard, blasting out a shockwave of fire. Completely incinerating anything within several metres of him, looking for the next group to take on Sirius had to stop and watch Hagrid. The half giant was a force of nature, sliding through entire packs of Inferi completely decimating any that came near him and even those that were further away with his lightning.

Sirius picked his next group and shadow stepped straight into the centre stabbing the Inferi whose shadow he had just emerged from, pulling his wand he started firing off blasting curses left and right. With his left arm, he shaped his fire into a glaive and started hacking and slashing in tandem with his curses. Before he knew it, there weren't any Inferi and they were both stood panting in a field of dismembered body parts. Sirius was about to ask Hagrid what next when the ground in front of them split open and a Golem clawed its way out of the hole.

The Golem stood at 20 feet tall, making even Hagrid look up at it. "Great" Sirius muttered under his breath "Just what we needed". Hagrid just chuckled and let the lightning surround his body as he vanished his sword, he and the Golem stood facing one another effectively having a stare off.

Without another second of hesitation Hagrid roared at the Golem and the two charged, The impact of the two hitting gave off a shockwave that knocked Sirius back a few steps. Sirius stood back in awe as he watched Hagrid fighting what was effectively a giant made of rocks and magic. Hagrid got punched and flew past Sirius smashing through several trees, Sirius took that as his cue to get involved. Looking towards the pond he pulled the water out of it and towards the back of the giant. As soon as the water was surrounding the now thrashing Golem Sirius froze it.

"That won't hold it for long! You need to take its head off!" he heard Hagrid yelling as he disentangled himself from the trees. Sirius knew he was right, the Golem was already starting to break free of the ice. Sirius started throwing blasting curses at the Golem's head and realised that it wasn't having the desired effect. Thinking he had a eureka moment and shadow stepped onto the Golem's shoulder that it had broken free from the ice. He summoned a gigantic fire, concentrating hard and making sure he was ready he turned it to fiendfyre and guided it against the neck of the Golem. As powerful as the magic holding the Golem together was, fiendfyre would eat through basically everything and it was working now. It made short work of the Golem's neck and its giant head fell to the floor, along with rest of its body.

"Good job Sirius" Hagrid stated as he walked over "nice use of FiendFyre, not how I would have done it but very good. I really didn't expect a Golem as a defensive measure, Tom really must have done his research into old magic" Sirius just nodded in response still slightly shocked that he'd fought a giant Golem.

"Come on Sirius" Hagrid said, standing in front of the shack. Sirius pulled himself back to his senses and walked up to the shack to join Hagrid. Again, Hagrid started to perform his mime routine looking for any wards or anything unseen guarding the entrance to the shack. "Huh" Hagrid grunted "Doesn't actually seem to be anything here, be on your guard"

Hagrid shrunk down to a size that would allow him to pass through the doorway and summoned his sword to his hand, also scaled down to his current sword. Sirius followed suit and summoned a sword to his hand as well as summoning some wyrd lights that he sent floating through the doorway as soon as Hagrid kicked it open. He walked into the shack, as far as he could see it only had one room, the entire place stank of damp he wrinkled up his particularly sensitive nose, noting the downside of his animagus form.

He summoned several more wyrd lights and spread them throughout the room, the air felt thick and heavy, it felt very unnatural whatever wild magic had been allowed to run free here had not been good to the environment, it felt corrupted. He turned as he heard a grinding noise, expecting a trap being triggered but it was merely Hagrid ripping up a floor board.

He went and joined Hagrid by the hole in the floor as Hagrid lifted a small black box out of it, Hagrid opened the box and sat upon a cushion inside of it was a ring with a small onyx set on it. Hagrid was about to touch it when Sirius grabbed his hand. "Don't Hagrid, I know the feeling of that curse. It was one that mother taught Regulus when we were young, I don't know the name but I know it will kill you very painfully, it'll start causing your body to decay wherever it touches first and slowly spread out, you can stop its spread but it will still weaken you over time"

Hagrid smiled at him "Thanks, Sirius. It also has a compulsion on it, all I wanted to do was put it on till you stopped me. Perhaps we should seal it" levitating the box above his hand he raised his over hand above it and a silver cage flowed between his two hands. Once the cage had suspended the box in the centre it shrunk down to the size of the box, Sirius could no longer feel the Horcrux's magic.

"Did you notice, the emblem on the ring?" he asked Hagrid.

"Yes, the Peverell crest. I think this ring may be more important than we think" Hagrid replied.

"I have a feeling you're right Hagrid. However that's one down, I wonder how Harry is doing" Sirius stated.

 _Somewhere in Scotland_

"Potter, Harry!" The great hall went silent and Harry swore that everyone must have been holding their breaths, Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling as Harry approached the stool set in front of professor McGonagall. As he started to march up he felt all his training in pureblood culture kick in, standing straight as he could, chest up, shoulders back and chin ever so slightly raised.

As he approached the stool he felt his heart rate pick up, he was nervous. After all he had no idea what House he would be sorted in to, he was descended from three of the finders as well as Merlin. He sat down on the stool, to everyone it looked like a king taking a seat on his throne.

The sorting hat was placed upon his head "Ah, a legacy and descended from three of the founders no less, plus Merlin himself. Now where to put you, I believe you could great things in the houses of all your ancestors. But you value loyalty very highly and I believe you could do well in the house of Badgers even"

"Put me where you will" Harry mumbled to the hat.

"What, no preferences that is a very rare thing to come across, no preference at all?" the hat enquired.

"No, it's your job to decide that" Harry answered the hat.

"Hmm, very well then. For such an odd situation, we require an odd solution" the hat stated.

Harry shuddered, this could be interesting.

"Guardian! The house of all the founders!" The hat yelled.


End file.
